The Dark Age: The Awakening
by kratos lover1
Summary: Last story in this mini series. Find out the after effects of the last battle in the last story and see what happens to the gang as they attempt to defeat Mithos one last time, and what is this new evil that is closing in on them?
1. Chapter 1: After the Battle

New story! Okay, now things are changing again and the plot has changed so it's time for a new story. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this new one and thanks to everyone who has been reading this far. You guys never stop amazing me. Thanks for all your support. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: After the Battle

_'Your work on Symphonia is not yet done. You must return and carry out your work,' a voice told Storm. _

_'Where am I and what are you talking about?' Storm asked as she looked around her very white and bright surroundings._

_'You have just died. You have been freed of your rage and of Origin's seal, but your work on Symphonia is not yet done. You will understand soon,' the voice told her before Storm returned to the darkness._

Storm slowly opened her eyes as she groggily woke up. She had no idea how long she had been knocked out for, but she wasn't going to be sitting around for very long. She looked around and realized that she was in a house in Heimdall. She hadn't been moved too far since the battle then. She wondered how everything turned out after she knocked out. She also wondered where everyone else was, or which group she was with now.

Storm slowly moved to get out of her bed when she felt a sharp pain in her chest that caused her to lay back down. She looked down and saw that her chest was bandaged up. Her wound was right to the heart, but she was still somehow alive. Something saved her life, but they didn't save her from any pain. She moved back onto the bed, realizing that she wasn't going to be going anywhere for a little while.

A few minutes passed by when the door to the house opened and Kratos walked in. He stopped in his tracks, holding his breath when he saw his daughter's eyes open. She was alive, he couldn't believe it. He was sure that when he saw Storm's eyes staring at him lifelessly that he'd lost her forever. Storm moved her head over and glanced at him, her eyes showing no emotion at his presence.

"Storm...you're all right," Kratos sighed as he walked over to the bed. Storm's eyes got wide when he moved towards her. She tried to shift her position so she could sit up in the bed. " I can't believe it," he said as he went to put his hand on her shoulder.

A small part of Storm could still remember the events that caused her rage to take over. She could feel it inside of her, her rage was still there, but it was more controlled. She saw her father move towards her and she could only think that he was still upset with her. She also remembered that every time she had her rage in control some sort of pain befell her. Storm moved away from his touch before he got to her, ignoring the pain that it caused her. She didn't trust him...she couldn't find a part of her that wanted to trust him anymore.

"Storm? What's happened to you?" Kratos asked as he moved his hand back in response to her movement.

"Where is Anna?" Storm asked, ignoring his own question.

Kratos was silent for a moment as he looked into Storm's painful expression. He wasn't sure of everything that Mithos had done to her, but it looked like it wasn't good.

"Anna...left after the battle. She ran away and no one knows where she is. She ran away and I don't think she wants to be found," he explained to her.

Storm couldn't believe it, that part of what Mithos had showed her was true. Anna didn't want to be with her, she hated her. How could she believe that everything else said was a lie? She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"How am I still alive?" Storm asked, wanting to know what had happened after she blacked out.

"Raine was able to save you after you collapsed. She used her Resurrection technique to bring you back just in time. Unfortunately, Mithos used the opportunity to escape and he took Kagerou and Martel with him. We need you Storm, only you know where he took them," Kratos told her.

"So, in other words, you saved me only because I contain valuable information," Storm said. "What makes you think I'd tell you anyway. After everything you all put me through there's no way that I'd help you," Storm replied stubbornly.

"What? Storm...that's all something Mithos did to you. None of it was real," Kratos tried to convince her.

"Anna was real. Why would you all be any different?" she asked, her voice becoming more enraged. Kratos could see that her rage was going to build up again if he kept this up, so he immediately backed off.

"Believe what you want Storm, but remember that I'm always here for you. Oh, and I think that there are some other people out there that want to talk to you. Should I send them in?" he asked her.

"No...I just want to be alone. I don't want any of them near me," Storm said as she hugged her knees to her chest. Kratos hated seeing his daughter in such obvious pain as he walked out of the house.

Storm didn't know what to do. It seemed as if they cared about her, but then it also seemed as if a part of her still didn't want them anywhere near her. She was afraid of being hurt yet again. She wondered how everyone else was after the last battle.

* * *

Kratos walked out of the house and looked out at everyone wandering around Heimdall. It seemed as if both Colette and Lloyd were healed and moving around fine. He saw Yuan sitting underneath a tree as if he were deep in thought. Kratos thought that he should give him some space for awhile, he didn't want to tell him that Storm didn't even want to see anyone. Besides, he wanted to find Zelos even more. He could understand what he was probably going through. He looked towards the river and saw Zelos right where he left him. He was standing in the river, still washing himself off.

"Ugh...no matter how many times I wash I can still see her blood all over me. It won't go away," Zelos muttered to himself as he began to wash his hands all over again. There was nothing on his hands anymore, the blood had all been removed, but he couldn't seem to shake the image from his mind.

"Zelos...," Kratos said quietly as he came up from behind the red-head. Zelos ignored him as he continued to scrub his hands. Kratos walked over to him, seeing that he was definitely falling apart. Kratos roughly took his arm and pulled it out of the water. "Zelos stop it now!" he ordered him. Zelos stared up in shock at the seraph's actions.

"Let me go Kratos. I have to get this blood off of me," he shouted back at him as he yanked his arm away.

"Zelos, there is nothing on your hands. It is all gone," Kratos told him sadly.

"Then why can I still see it there," Zelos said sadly as he quit his washing and looked up at Kratos.

"I can understand what you're going through. Look, Storm is fine, I just saw her. You didn't kill her, besides what you did is what she wanted. You did the right thing," Kratos assured him.

"It doesn't feel right to think that I killed her. I mean, I know that she's okay and everything, but I won't be able to look at her anymore without thinking that. But...she is okay? I don't think that I can face her thought," Zelos told him.

"That's all right, she doesn't want to see anyone either," Kratos explained to him.

"Is she upset with us all?" Zelos asked him.

"Well...she doesn't completely trust any of us anymore if that's what you mean. I couldn't even touch her. She's afraid of something. Mithos really did something horrible to her and I'll make sure that he pays for it," Kratos informed Zelos.

"I'll be with you when you teach him a lesson," Zelos assured him. "So, how do I make the pain go away? How can I get rid of this blood on my hands?" Zelos asked him.

"It will take awhile, but try not to keep attempting to wash it off, believe me there's nothing there," Kratos told him as he left to inform some of the others about Storm's condition.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I know that it's not much, but it gives you an idea of what's going on and now the cliffie is gone. Don't put killing Storm past me, it's bound to happen eventually, then it will be permanent. Anyway, tell me what you thought and review. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: Not Too Sure

Okay, it's time for the next chapter of this story. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Like I said, I really wish that I could find some time to reply to everyone, maybe I'll get around to it some chapter, but it's hard enough to update this so you have something to read. Forgive me for that. Anyway, here you go and thanks for the support. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Not Too Sure

The next day Storm got up, feeling better than she had earlier, and went to walk around the village. She still had a lot on her mind, and she was very watchful over everything going on around her. She was so afraid that someone was still upset with her or that Mithos would come back, then she'd get hurt again. Storm's eyes darted from person to person in the village, as all the villagers stared accusingly at her. First she had stolen something precious to them, then she came back with Mithos and invaded their village. Why would they be happy? She was just afraid that they would do something to her to make up for it.

Storm didn't see anyone from the group hanging around the village. She decided to find out where they all were. If she was going to find out if it was in her best interest to stay with them, she'd have to talk with them. She'd know their true feelings after talking with them. She went to the elder's house to ask him about the group.

She walked inside and saw that the house was empty. She looked over and saw the holding place of the crystal shard that she had stolen. She couldn't believe that she was actually the one who stole it, and she did it willingly. How would she make up for something like that?

Storm was so busy looking at the empty spot that she didn't even hear someone walk into the house with her. She was soon surprised to hear someone speaking to her. She jumped and turned around quickly to come face to face with the village elder.

"If you're looking for the others they went to reform the pact with Origin," the elder informed her. Storm nodded her head and began to slowly walk out the door. She still wasn't completely comfortable being around other people yet. She slipped out the door without saying a word to the older elf.

"It's a shame what has happened to her, but perhaps she can soon find the light," the elder said to himself as he watched her head into the forest after the others.

Storm made her way through the maze of a forest, searching for Origin's seal. She hoped she could get there before they left. She didn't want to lose them, she had things she had to sort out with them first. She began to grow worried when she couldn't find Origin's seal, but was soon relieved to see the entire group ahead of her talking with Origin.

Storm stepped out into the clearing, the first one seeing her being Origin himself. He looked at her and gave her a rare smile.

"Ah...the daughter of Kratos. I see that making you the seal helped you escape from your rage," he said.

"What?" Storm asked, clearly confused at what he was talking about.

"I agreed to make the pact with Mithos only because I could tell that you were very distressed inside. You were fighting a lot of feelings and were trying to escape," Origin explained.

"That doesn't explain why you would make her the seal," Lloyd told him.

"Well, I knew that to stop Mithos you would need to 'kill' the seal. You were all able to save the last seal, so why not her? In the end, by getting rid of the seal you also got rid of the rage. But, you still seem distressed...you have not completely recovered, but at least you're in control now," Origin said.

Everyone looked back at Storm who's eyes got bigger from all the eyes on her. She was beginning to get nervous again and wasn't sure what they would do to her. Did they trust her, or did they think that she was going to work for Mithos again. Of course, had they ever really trusted her? Origin began to notice how nervous she was getting and decided to refocus the rest of the group's attention.

"Now...if you want to make the pact you must fight me. Prove to me that you are worthy of my power," Origin ordered the group.

"Are you going to fight with us Storm?" Lloyd asked her as he looked back before joining the rest of the group.

Storm didn't quite trust being surrounded by the whole group when they were fighting. She couldn't handle them all if they decided to hurt her instead. She didn't want to be hurt or killed, not by people that she cared about. It didn't matter to her if they didn't care about her, she definitely still cared about them. Her problem was trusting them again.

Storm backed up and moved away from the rest of the group, moving towards the trees again. Lloyd understood this as his answer and she could see the concern for her in his eyes as he went with the rest of the group to fight Origin. Storm watched as they battled. Knowing why she wanted to make sure that they were trustworthy before coming around them. They didn't hold back at all against their enemy, and she didn't want to have their weapons pointed at her once again.

Once the battle was over and the pact had been made, the rest of the group came to where Storm was sitting. Everyone came over, except for Zelos. He was still feeling guilty for what he had done, so he averted his attention elsewhere. He wasn't worthy of hers.

Storm looked at him, knowing that what he had said on Derris-Kharlan was true. He didn't want to be with her, he wouldn't even look at her. She soon noticed that Kratos was coming over to her as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder again. He was happy to see that she was awake and moving, and not confined to bed anymore.

Storm flinched at the touch before pulling back and moving farther away from the group. Kratos looked at her as sorrow flowed into him. He couldn't believe that he had allowed something like this to happen to his daughter. She had almost died, and now even allive she was a totally different person. She seemed to be almost afraid of life in general. He wanted so badly to help her, but he didn't know how he could regain her trust.

"Storm, can you tell us where you think Mithos is hiding Martel and Kagerou?" Sheena asked, desperate for answers.

"I don't see why I should tell any of you where they are," Storm muttered quietly as she looked at the group.

"Don't tell me that you're still working for him, even after all that," Raine said angrily.

"I...I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't trust him anymore either. I...I just can't trust anyone anymore," she replied.

"But...what have we done?" Genis asked sadly as he looked at Storm.

"I know how you all feel about me, I know that you all hate me," Storm said.

"Storm, those were all lies that Mithos told you using the Derris Emblem," Sutra informed her.

"How am I supposed to know whether what I heard is the truth or what you're saying is the truth?" Storm asked angrily before getting up and heading back towards the village. Everyone watched her walk into the forest alone, wondering if they would ever be able to break through to her. Zelos walked up to the rest of the group as he watched Storm walk away.

"I wonder if it's because of what I did to her that she's so afraid," Zelos asked sadly.

"Perhaps I should try talking to her once again," Kratos offered before following behind her with the others not far behind him.

"Good luck getting through to her," Raine added before following the group herself.

* * *

"I can't believe that Lloyd and his group actually managed to kill Storm. If only I would have been able to gain a better control over her. If only that damned Zelos wouldn't have interfered," Mithos complained as he walked through his new underground castle in Meltokio.

"Oh well, at least I have the children. I may be able to use them to get the Eternal Sword back or at least carry out my revenge on Lloyd," Mithos laughed. Mithos had locked up the two children in his dungeon. It was the same type of cell that Storm was often locked in when she was younger. The kids had finally caught on to the fact that he was evil after the battle against their parents. Now they only wanted out to get back to Lloyd and Sheena.

"With Storm dead, they'll never be able to figure out where I have the children, at least, until I figure out what to use them for. Yet, I can't help feeling upset about the loss of Storm. Why do I keep having these feelings about her death? It shouldn't matter to me, but it does," Mithos wondered as he wandered back towards his new quarters to relax for awhile and draw up his new plans.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope that you liked it. Sorry about how long this took, but I was super busy later this week and had writer's block before that. Yeah, I haven't had a day off of work in so long it's crazy. I'm getting pretty tired. Oh, and I got a sunburn from working outside today. I have two jobs so when I'm not working at one I'm at the other. Sometimes I get a rare day off to sleep in and get stuff done. Of course, I haven't got one in a while. Sorry... I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3: Questions in Your Mind

Okay everyone here's the next chapter for you. I really hope that you're enjoying this. I haven't really heard from some of you so I wonder if I lost your interest at all. If I did, it would be my own fault. Well, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter so here you go!

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions in Your Mind

Storm didn't know what to think anymore. She wanted so badly to trust what they were all saying, but she had also trusted other people before in her life and that didn't work out very well for her. She had once trusted Mithos and Anna, but they betrayed her. How could she trust these people after that. She ran back to the village to hide in the house that she was staying in. She had a feeling that she would never be able to trust any of them again.

Storm went inside the dark house and sat on the bed. She pulled her knees up to her body as she stared out the single window in the room. She could see the people walking around the town, happily going about their lives. Storm knew that she would never be able to enjoy anything that simple anymore. Why did she have such a cursed life? Why couldn't she just be normal?

Suddenly, Storm's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door slowly open. She looked over at the door and saw her father staring sadly at her. Storm scooted herself closer to the wall that her bed was against. She tried her best to distance herself just in case, but she didn't have too far to go.

"Storm...what happened? Why do you think I would hate you?" Kratos asked her as he sat on the opposite end of the bed to give her some space.

"Why should I tell you, you're the one who said all of it," Storm told him coldly.

"Storm, it wasn't me! I would never hate you and I wouldn't do this to you!" Kratos replied angrily, getting frustrated at his failed attempts.

"So...you don't hate me and like Lloyd better?" Storm asked quietly.

"Would I be here if I hated you?" he asked her in a matter of fact tone.

Storm looked at her father. She wanted so badly to trust him again, she loved him so much. She couldn't tell if his words were true though as she buried her head into her knees.

"Storm...you cannot keep doing this to yourself. Sutra told me everything. She saw what was happening to you so she left Mithos. She didn't want to see you in pain. Everything was a lie to cause you to become enraged for Mithos," Kratos explained.

Storm lifted her head to look at him. "It was all fake, and Sutra is good now?" Storm questioned.

"Yes, and we released you from the hold your rage had on you," Kratos answered, knowing that he was starting to get through to her.

"But...all those thoughts...it's how I really felt. That was real rage, and I can still feel it inside of me. It can all come back," Storm told him.

"Only if you want it to return, it's all up to you," Kratos assured her.

"Dad...I'm sorry...I want to trust you again. No, I do trust you, but I can't seem to trust anyone else yet. I can tell that they do feel the way that I thought they did," she told him as she scooted a little closer. "But...I can at least feel safer with you," she said as Kratos went to embrace her.

"Yes...I will protect you, but you must try to trust the others as well. I know that they all care and worry about you," Kratos told her.

"I'll try," Storm promised him.

* * *

Zelos was sitting underneath a tree that was sitting next to the river. He stared out at the forest and tried to think over what he was going to do. He wanted to tell Storm how sorry he was and how happy he was that she was okay, but he couldn't even bring himself to face her. He was the one that had attacked and even killed her. She would hate him for it. Maybe Yuan was best for her now, after all, he wasn't a very good husband if he murdered his own wife.

He had always vowed that he wouldn't let anything happen to her after he heard about her horrible past, but this time he was the one that hurt her. He allowed her soul to be broken by Mithos once again, and allowed her to be beaten by him as well. Now she wouldn't trust anyone and he didn't know if she would ever be able to. He wouldn't blame her if she hated him now.

"Zelos...," Yuan's voice quietly broke the silence surrounding the red-head.

"What is it Yuan?" Zelos asked him without even moving to look at him. He continued to stare out onto the water.

"I've noticed how distant and depressed you've been lately," Yuan explained. "I know that you're feeling guilty about how Storm is now, but believe me it's not your fault, it was Mithos who made her like this. Zelos...you saved her," Yuan told him.

"But I allowed her to fall into danger," Zelos told him.

"Look, I know Storm as well as you do and I know that she wouldn't want you to be like this. She's going through a rough time right now and she'll only get better if you help her," Yuan told him.

"I can't...the pain gets worse when I look at her," Zelos said to him desperately. There was a long silence between the two. "Yuan...this is why you need to be with Storm. I'm not worthy anymore," Zelos told him.

Yuan looked shocked at this last statement to say the least. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was something that he'd been wanting to hear for so long, but he knew that it was the wrong thing for Zelos to be saying. That's when he got upset.

"Zelos, you can't act like Storm is some kind of possession that you can just give up and hand over to someone else. It's her choice and I know that when she comes around she'll want to be with you. There's no way that she'd want it any other way," Yuan yelled at him.

"What if she never comes around," Zelos asked.

"I guess that neither of us get to be with her then," Yuan calmly replied.

"Even if she does come around, I don't know if I could even be with her without feeling guilty," Zelos sighed as Yuan walked away from him to sort things out once again.

* * *

Well, that's it here. I know that it's kind of short, but I have writer's block for the middle of this story. Wait until the ending though. BIG TWIST AHEAD! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4: A Bond Formed

Okay, here's the next chapter for this story. I hope that some of my writer's block goes away eventually. I have no problem with the ending of this story, but this part is pretty bad for me. Sorry... anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope that you like it.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Bond Formed

Storm went back outside after her talk with her father. There was someone that she wanted to talk to more than anyone. She was looking around all over the village for the person that Kratos had told her was completely worthy of her trust. Soon, she found exactly who she was looking for. Sutra was practicing her archery near a small grove of trees. She had marked some spots on the trees and was trying to practice on her aim. Storm watched as the young girl pulled back on her bow and released her arrow, easily hitting the target in front of her.

Storm watched her, wondering if she was truly worthy of being trusted. After all, it was her fault that Anna had been captured and that Mithos had been revived. It was because of her that everyone in the group was unsure of her once again and that she was on the edge of losing everyone that she cared about. But, there was something in Storm that made her want to give her a chance to redeem herself.

Storm carefully walked up to the archer and looked at her. Sutra turned to look at Storm, surprised that she was out once again and that she coming to her. Sutra put her bow away as she looked at Storm, wondering what she was going to say to her. Sutra wasn't quite sure if Storm had completely forgiven her for what she'd done, and she couldn't blame her if she didn't.

"Is it true? Did you really leave Cruxis?" Storm asked, almost desperately.

"Yes...I couldn't stand what Mithos was doing. He wasn't who I thought he'd be," Sutra explained herself. Could Storm really forgive her?

"The Mithos you were looking for died a long time ago," Storm told her sadly as she moved her eyes to the ground to hide the pain of losing her past guardian.

"The stories are true then...," Sutra whispered, "it's all just in the past," she finished as she looked at Storm sadly.

"Sutra?" Storm asked as she averted her gaze to the half-elf.

"Yes?" Sutra asked. She knew what was coming, and she couldn't be upset when Storm finally let out how upset she was with her.

"I'm sorry...," Storm finally let out.

"What!" Sutra replied, shocked at the reply she was getting. She definitely wasn't expecting any sort of apology, except from herself. She didn't even know what Storm had to apologize to her about. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm sorry that I thought that you were an evil person. You weren't...I was," she told her.

"No, you aren't evil. Those things that you thought were all because of Mithos and that Derris Emblem. Anyone could have been tricked by that," Sutra protested.

"Yes, but how many people would react with rage and allow it to take them over. Sutra...I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but you can't fight the fact that I must be evil for responding that way," Storm told her. "And the worst part is...I can still feel the rage in my heart," Storm finished.

Sutra looked at her, unbelieving, as she thought about what she had said. There was no way that she could think of Storm as being evil. She kept thinking in her mind that it had to be some of her rage left over from before. Without any extra help from Mithos, Storm would be able to control it and eventually get ris of it completely.

"Storm, you can believe what you want, but I can't agree with you," Sutra replied stubbornly, letting Storm know that she was serious about her statement.

Storm sighed before looking at the tree that Sutra had been practicing on. She looked back to Sutra and smiled at her. "So, how do you manage to get such good aim with that thing?" she asked.

"It's the same as you with a sword, I can't believe how good your whole family is with them," Sutra replied.

"You think so?" Storm asked.

"Well, try hitting that target by throwing your sword at it," Sutra challenged her.

Storm took her sword out of its sheath as she held it above her waist, looking at the tree. She pulled her sword back before throwing it directly at the tree. The sword hit it's target perfectly, slicing Sutra's arrow in half while hitting the same target.

"See?" Sutra asked, raising an eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

Storm smirked at Sutra before walking up and pulling her sword out. When she went to pull it out, her sleeve as suddenly pinned to the tree by one of Sutra's arrows. Storm looked back and saw Sutra grinning badly at her.

"Like with that sword, practice makes perfect," Sutra chuckled before going to help Storm off the tree.

* * *

Storm walked over to where her father was standing. He was looking out towards the entrance of the city. She walked up beside him and followed his stare trying to figure out what he was looking for. Finally, Kratos decided to find out what she wanted. He looked over at her.

"Is there something that you needed?" he asked her quietly.

"Where is Yuan?" she asked. Kratos looked at her, shocked that she wasn't looking for Zelos first.

"Why aren't you looking for Zelos?" he asked her.

Storm thought back to what Zelos had said to her on Derris Kharlan. He had been pretty upset and he didn't want to be with her ever again. Maybe she could at least convince Yuan that he wouldn't have to wait anymore. She was too afraid to talk to Zelos, she didn't want to see him angry again.

"No reason, but I'll talk to him later," Storm lied.

"Well, Yuan just went out of the village for awhile to think about what we need to do next," Kratos told her.

"I'm going to go find him," she warned her father before walking out of the village, half-expecting him to go after her. Kratos; however, didn't attempt to stop her as she went after Yuan.

After wandering around outside of the village for awhile, Storm finally saw the image of Yuan in the distance. He was sitting underneath a tree, apparently lost in thought. She quietly walked up to the tree and sat underneath the opposite side of it. She let out a loud sigh as she looked to the sky. Yuan turned around, peeking his head around the tree to see Storm sitting by him.

"What are you doing outside the village Storm?" Yuan asked her softly.

"I was looking for you," she replied as looked over at him. "Will you forgive me for making you wait so long?" she asked him, looking at him, her eyes pleading him.

"Making me wait for what?" he asked cautiously, not quite knowing what subject she was talking about.

"For us to be together. I know that you've decided to stop waiting, but I need you back again," she begged him.

"When did I say that I was done waiting? I'll wait until you're ready, you know that," he told her. "Don't tell me that you let Mithos make you believe that I would stop loving you," Yuan said, shaking his head.

"Well...it just seemed so real. You're telling me that you never said that?" she asked him.

"Of course not," he told her, chuckling a little bit. His attitude made her feel so much better, and she began to question everything she had seen even more. Was any of it real at all?

"Will you be with me now? No more waiting anymore," she asked him.

"What about Zelos?" he asked her.

"He still seems so upset, he won't even look at me. Besides...he said that he didn't wan to be with me anymore...I'm afraid to even talk to him. So, what do you say Yuan?" she explained to him before scooting next to him.

Yuan looked down at Storm. He wanted so badly to tell her yes, to take her away from Heimdall to be with her for the rest of his long, long life, but he knew that he couldn't. He didn't deserve her as much as Zelos did, and he knew that they both still loved each other. They were both just too afraid to talk to each other. He would have to wait to see what happened after they finally talked.

"I'm sorry Storm, but you need to really talk to Zelos. I won't stop waiting, but I know that Zelos wouldn't give up on you that easily," he told her.

"I can't talk to him...please Yuan...I want to be with you," Storm told him before crawling on his lap and placing her head on his chest. Yuan gently wrapped his arms around her. He hated the pain that she was going through and he really wanted to teat Mithos apart for it.

"Storm, I'll keep waiting, but we can't be together yet. Go and talk to Zelos," he told her before letting her go. Storm couldn't believe what he was saying, he wanted her to go and talk to Zelos. There was no way that she would do that. She just had to be on her own.

Storm got up and walked back to the village sadly, trying to decide what to do next.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't worry, we're getting close to the action again. There are a few more chapters like this and I will hopefully be free of writer's block. Well, tell me what you thought and please review. Thanks for reading. Oh, and I should be able to reply to this chapter's reviews so bring them on. 


	5. Chapter 5: Regained Trust

Okay, it's time for the next chapter of this story. I really hope that everyone has been enjoying this story so far. Remember, this is the last story for the Dark Age. Anyway, I just saw Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and it was awesome! Everyone who liked the first one, or likes Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom should see this movie. Well, enough of my rambling, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Regained Trust

Storm was feeling a bit more confident about her friends' real feelings towards her. She was finally ready to talk to someone that had actually once told her that they hated her and what she did. She was very hesitant to talk to him, but after reforming lost bonds with her father and Yuan she felt better. She went in search of Lloyd.

Storm wandered around the village, feeling a little better about the residents and their thoughts. She knew that they were upset, but she also had a feeling that they were searching to regain their trust in her, and she wouldn't let them down. She vowed to never act against any of the elves anymore, not after all of their kindness towards her even after what she had done. Soon, Storm saw Lloyd sitting on the porch of the inn, lost in thought.

Storm chuckled at the sight, her brother was actually lost in thought. She couldn't help but be worried that he might hurt himself if he kept it up for too long. She walked up to the stairs of the inn and sat down at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at him in wonder. She sat there, seeing how long it would take him to figure out she was there, she also wondered what exactly he was thinking about. She stared up at her big brother and hoped that he really didn't hate her, she loved him too much.

Suddenly, Lloyd felt the pair of eyes on him as he looked up and opened his eyes to stare down at Storm. He cocked his head in confusion, wondering what she was doing and how long she had been there.

"What are you doing?" Storm asked him.

"Thinking...," Lloyd stated simply.

"I can see that," Storm sighed, "About what?" she asked him.

"About how we're going to find Kagerou and Martel," he told her as he looked up towards the sky with hope in his eyes. "I know they're still out there and I'm going to find them and save them from Mithos," he told her.

"Lloyd...?" Storm asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" he questioned, his voice becoming gentler towards his sister.

"Are you glad that we're siblings? Or have I only been trouble for you?" she asked him cautiously, afraid to hear the answer.

"I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be my sister," Lloyd told her as he smiled down at her. "And I'll protect you like a big brother should everyday for the rest of my life. But...you have to trust me for me to do that," he told her as he continued to stare down at her, waiting for her answer.

Storm looked at Lloyd, trying to decide what to do. He had once told her he hated her and that they weren't related in his heart. She held his children hostage and would have killed them if Mithos would have wanted it. He was the Eternal Swordsman and could probably kill her and they had each tried to kill one another before. Could she really trust him?

A few silent moments passed by before Storm finally stood up and sat down next to Lloyd.

"I do trust you," she finally told him. "Martel and Kagerou are at Meltokio. Mithos has a new fortress built there underneath the ruins of the castle. He's keeping them prisoners there still I'm sure. After all, he still thinks I'm dead," she revealed to Lloyd who looked at her with deep appreciation and joy in his eyes.

"Thank you Storm. Will you help us bring them back? Everyone else will help too," Lloyd offered as he stood up and offered her his hand.

Storm looked at him and made her biggest decision yet. Was she going to trust everyone that she had been taught to hate? Would they allow her to fight alongside them against Mithos? Did she really want to fight Mithos again? All of these questions ran through her mind, but her answer was clear.

"I will help you, lead the way," she told him as she took his extended hand while he helped her up.

"So, we're going to Meltokio then?" Lloyd asked her.

"It seems that we are," Storm replied with a small giggle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mithos was becoming very desperate back at Meltokio as he attempted to come up with a plan to once again recover the Eternal Sword. He wasn't sure if Origin would let him have the sword for a third time, but he was sure that he had let Lloyd's group have it once again. Mithos walked up and down the halls of his dungeon as the plans in his mind began to come together. Once he saw Martel and Kagerou huddled in a corner of one of the cells he knew exactly what he had to do.

"I have one more thing that I need you two for," he stated as he looked at the two terrified children trapped in the prison.

If he couldn't get the Eternal Sword, he would at least get his revenge on the one who kept stealing it from him.

* * *

Storm was sitting under a tree next to the river while she waited for the others to get ready to head out. She felt so relieved that she could trust her entire group again...even Zelos. She wasn't about to talk to him though, he still seemed like he didn't want her around. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but he probably didn't want to be with her. It broke her heart, but she knew that she couldn't let him know that. She had to stay strong, being with her wasn't the best thing for Zelos anyway. He would be happier without her, no matter how much it pained her. All of the insecurities that had been built up over the years faded away when her trust was reformed with her friends. She no longer had any doubts about them, and if she did it wouldn't bother her.

A gentle breeze blew by as Storm's hair gently waved in it. She tucked the stray hairs behind her ear and gently sighed, staring out onto the river with a small smile forming on her face. She was finally content and confident.

_"Soon it will be time Storm...,"_

Storm looked around as jerked up, looking for the strange voice she heard. It had sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she'd heard it before. What had it said? She didn't quite understand who it was or what they were talking about. Suddenly, she felt a chill run through her body as she heard the haunting voice again.

_"Come to me Storm...,"_

What would be calling to her, or was something really calling her at all? She was beginning to doubt that she'd even heard anything at all. Besides, she could barely understand whatever it was saying. She figured that it was most likely just the wind moving through the trees. Of course, the trees had never sounded like that before...

"Hey Storm, are you ready to go or what?" Sutra asked with a cocky grin on her face. She was surrounded by everyone else from their group as they motioned for her to hurry up so they could leave. Storm looked around her once more before deciding to just forget that she had ever even heard a strange voice. She got up and swiftly ran towards her group as they headed out for Meltokio.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope that it was good and that I left you in psuedo-suspense. I don't want you in a major cliffhanger. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter and I told you that I would reply to them once again. Hopefully I can do that for this one as well. Thanks, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6: Looking Inside

Well, it's time for the next chapter. I don't really know how long this story will be, but it may not be as long as the other two, but who knows. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Looking Inside 

Mithos was preparing to go in search of Lloyd's group. He was bringing out the angels to help search the skies, and he had the children with him. Lloyd would have no choice, but to give up when he brought out his children. With Storm's death, he was sure that everyone's spirits would be broken, and his fight would be easier.

Mithos took the two children through the halls of his new base as he made his towards the surface. Two angels were escorting the two, both Martel and Kagerou not attempting to escape anymore after many failed attempts. Mithos walked outside and looked around the deserted city of Meltokio.

Suddenly, Mithos saw something coming in the distance. He squinted against the glare of the sun, but smirked when he saw who it was.

"It seems that my prey has decided to come to me. Good, that saves me a lot of trouble," Mithos laughed as he watched their group move closer. Of course, he didn't see that Storm was with them.

Lloyd could feel his blood begin to boil the closer he got to Meltokio. Mithos had caused pain to his entire family. He caused pain to Storm, Zelos, Sheena, Kratos, and his own children. He had had enough of him, and it was all going to end here. They made their way towards the broken walls of Meltokio. It was a sad sight that such a beautiful and prosperous city had been completely destroyed. He grabbed the hilt of his swords a little tighter as he made his way towards the city.

The group finally made it to the city as they looked through the abandoned streets. They didn't see any sign of Mithos as Lloyd looked to Storm for her directions to the underground base. Storm was about to say something when, suddenly, the entire group heard someone laughing close by.

"So, you've decided to come to me, have you?" Mithos laughed. "Could it be because I have something that you want?" he added as the side-stepped to show Martel and Kagerou being held captive by the two angels.

"Let them go, or else!" Lloyd screamed at him threateningly.

"Or else what?" Mithos mocked. "I have what's most important to you, you're at my mercy," Mithos explained as the two angels brought out their weapons and held them up to Martel and Kagerou. Lloyd clenched his fist, knowing that Mithos had him exactly where he wanted him.

"What do you want?" Lloyd sighed, knowing that he had no other choice than to submit to his demands.

"Give up the seal and give up your life," Mithos ordered. Everyone looked at Lloyd, hoping that he would be able to figure out some other way. He couldn't give up his life, they wouldn't know what to do without their leader.

All of a sudden, both of the angels holding the children were thrown backwards. Mithos looked down at them, one had been shot by a fire arrow and the other had a sword stuck in him. He knew exactly where the arrow had come from, but the sword he couldn't figure out. It was a jeweled sword like Storm's, but who was using her sword? He looked down and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Sutra and Storm were standing side by side, Sutra with another arrow ready to attack, and Storm with her wings out. He couldn't believe that Storm was alive, he had watched her be killed by Zelos. How did they bring her back?

While Mithos was completely distracted by Storm's appearance, Kratos brought out his own wings and flew over, grabbing Martel and Kagerou. He brought them safely to Sheena who wrapped them up in a huge hug. She never wanted to let them go again as she had them run over towards Raine who made sure that they were unharmed.

"Storm, you just don't give up, do you?" Mithos asked her. Storm just glared at him, she had finally figured out who had really caused her all her pain. She wasn't going to take anymore from him, and he would pay for what he'd made her do to her family. "Well, you'll pay for defying me, and you as well Sutra," Mithos told the two.

Sutra replied to his statement as she released her arrow which Mithos easily dodged as he revealed his wings and flew at the group. Before he made his way to the group though, he flew towards one of the fallen angels as he grabbed Storm's sword. After gaining his new weapon, he flew right towards Lloyd, wanting to finish him off and take his revenge. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take on the whole group, but if he could kill off Lloyd he could break their spirits and get his revenge at the same time. Mithos wasn't alone for long as more angels made their way out of the underground base to protect the angel.

Yuan and Kratos both flew at the half-elf, both attacking him with their Lightning Blade attack as Mithos hit the ground. Storm and Sutra were battling against the hoards of angels that were coming out of the base. Genis, Sheena, Presea, and Colettte all came over to help them battle the angel army. Raine stayed behind, protecting Martel and Kagerou while offering healing to anyone who needed it. Zelos went to join Kratos, Lloyd, and Yuan in the battle against Mithos. Zelos and Lloyd went at Mithos with their Cross Thrust attack, but Mithos was able to teleport himself away and behind Lloyd, slicing him in the back with his sword.

Storm was at a disadvantage without her sword. She had fought without it before, but when she was surrounded by so many opponents she needed the extra offensive and defensive power it had for her. She ducked and jumped, trying her best to avoid getting chopped up by the large weapons that the angels were using. She used her Outburst attack to knock away a few angels that threatened her at once, but she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep up fighting before she made a mistake.

Genis was using his powers to aid Presea as he powered up her axe with his Lightning technique. After watching Sutra use her own powers to add strength to her own arrows, Genis decided that he and Presea could do the same thing to her axe. Presea swung her axe, knocking through about three angels while Genis' electricity ran through them at the same time. Genis then began to chant for another spell to help out Storm and Sutra who were beginning to tire out from taking the blunt of the blows.

"Gravity Well," Genis shouted as the ground disappeared underneath a large number of angels as they were engulfed by the void before being forcefully spit back out.

Colette unleashed her Angel Feathers attack on two angels in front of her and was soon aided by Sheena who attacked each of them with her Pyre Seal attack. The two girls nodded at each other for the teamwork as they both ran off to help the others.

Sutra was really letting the arrows fly as she attempted to kill off as many angels as she could before the battle got any worse. She looked at the base and realized that more angels were emerging from inside as their friends began to drop. Sutra knew that they would have to hold them all off until the others were able to defeat Mithos. With Mithos gone there was a possibility to stop the battle.

Storm didn't know how much longer she could hold off the angels. She was forced to use only her magical and angelic abilities, but she was losing her powers fast. Without her sword she was unable to fight physically and give her body a chance to recover and maintain her ability to use her magic. Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground by one of the angels, but she managed to catch herself and got back on her feet quickly, but it was enough that someone saw that she was getting weaker.

Mithos didn't know how long he could battle this group by himself for. Their combined effort was almost too much for him to handle. Kratos began to hack away at his defenses as Mithos blocked them all with his sword before coming back on the offensive. Out of the corner of his eye, Mithos noticed Storm fall over briefly before getting back to her feet. He knew that she was beginning to lose her battle without her sword. He teleported away from Lloyd's group as he appeared in front of Storm, slicing her with the sword. She fell to the ground as he picked her up by her leg. She struggled as he flew her off the ground and to the top of a building. He was going to get another person to help him with this battle.

"Why are you helping them? Remember what they said to you? Don't you remember the pain?" he asked her.

Storm covered her ears, trying to block out what he was saying. She didn't want the rage that was still hiding inside of her to come out again. She couldn't control that emotion and he was trying to get to it once again.

"I'm not going to fight them Mithos, they're my friends and I trust them!" she spat at him as she attempted to reach up and grab her sword. Mithos was able to keep her from it, and she wasn't able to muster up enough strength to pull herself from his grip. Zelos, Yuan, Kratos, and Lloyd were attempting to get to her, but the angels were getting in their way.

"Come on Storm, Cruxis is the only family that you have. I raised you, I made you," he told her. Storm needed to get away, but her wound wasn't allowing her to move very far. She could feel blood begin to soak through her clothes as she attempted once again to grab her sword. "You belong to me Storm," he finished as he kept the sword out of her reach once again.

Storm had had enough and her rage crept out just enough for her to find the strength for one last Outburst attack, knocking Mithos backwards. He dropped her sword as she ran over to get it. Her rage was trying to come out again, but she fought to control it, finally taking control.

"What happened to you? You used to be someone that I could trust, you were like family to me," Storm asked desperately.

"I would never be family to a human," Mithos spat back at her as he got up to face her once again. Storm didn't back down, and she wouldn't draw her weapon at him.

"Storm, what are you doing?" Lloyd yelled at her as Storm let her sword hang at her side as Mithos walked up to attack her.

"But you were. You took me in when I was little. You taught me things and played with me. What happened to that Mithos?" Storm asked, tears threatening to fall. She looked into his eyes and realized the horrible truth. Mithos had been taken over just like she had been. His darker side had gained control, the Mithos they once knew was buried underneath.

"I know that you're still in there Uncle Mithos, you know that this isn't what you wanted, to be fighting Yuan, Dad, and me," Storm told him. Mithos stopped dead in his tracks when she said this. "I know what you're going through and you can break through," she encouraged him.

"Storm...?" Mithos asked quietly as he looked at her.

"You can do it," she told him.

"I'm sorry...for everything," he told her. "But...Martel...needed me...and I couldn't fight the hatred for humans...I'm sorry," he told her sadly.

" Are you okay now?" she asked him in almost a whisper.

"Yes, but the darkness is still in me. You must destroy my Cruxis Crystal or he will come back," Mithos ordered her.

"But...you'll...you'll die without that," she choked.

"It's the only way!" he screamed at her. Storm dropped her head sadly as she raised her sword, prepared to destroy his crystal.

"Don't ever regret leaving Cruxis. You did the right thing. Now I can finally be with Martel," Mithos told her before she sliced the crystal with her sword, causing it to completely disappear along with Mithos. Tears streamed down her face, those were the words that she had longed to hear from him for so long, words that finally set her free. What made it feel even better was that it was her Uncle Mithos that had said it and not Lord Yggdrasil. She turned around to look at the others as the angels all dropped their weapons and looked around, Mithos' spell had finally been lifted. Storm smiled as she looked down and saw the happiness in her father and Yuan's eyes. She knew that what had just happened meant a lot to them as well.

Storm came back down and greeted the others, but was soon reminded of her cut in her side. She grabbed her wound and the others in the group decided that it was best to remain at the underground base for the night to recover. Now that Mithos was gone, the threat to Symphonia was gone as well. They weren't sure what they would do next, but they knew that they would most likely have to help the people recover and rebuild so they could get back to their lives. Things weren't over for them just yet.

* * *

Don't think that this is the ending of the story. There are more chapters and a plot twist coming along here eventually. It sounds like it's the end, but it's not. Haha! I can be so evil sometimes. Well, at least I didn't leave you with a cliffie because it would have been easy to. Well, I hope that you like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews. So, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	7. Chapter 7: A Destiny

Okay, since everyone's been begging me to update this, I decided that I'd better. Anyway, I'm glad that everyone's been enjoying this. I've enjoyed writing this, especially since my writer's block is finally gone. Well, thanks for all the reviews and enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Destiny

Storm was sitting in one of the rooms of the underground, her wounds being tended to by Raine and her father. Storm sighed as she looked at the wall in front of her before flinching slightly as Raine began to cast her magic over the gash on her side. She could feel it healing over as it went numb from the spell.

"Is it bothering you Storm? I mean Mithos' death, I know that it must have been rough after you brought him back," Kratos asked her as he walked to one end of the room to get some Apple Gels for her smaller cuts.

"No...I could tell that he was happy. Besides, he let me know that I shouldn't regret leaving Cruxis. That was something that was bothering me for so long. Now I know that I made the right choice," Storm answered him. Raine looked up, realizing what terrible assumptions she had made regarding Storm's character.

"Storm...," Raine said as she closed her eyes, trying to force herself to tell the girl the truth.

"What is it Raine?" Storm asked worriedly. She was afraid that there was something wrong with one of her injuries.

"I'm sorry. I doubted you, I thought that you had willingly gone back to Cruxis. I thought that you had betrayed us because you wanted to work for Cruxis," Raine apologized.

"It's okay, I can't exactly blame you for thinking that way. I mean, I did betray you, and I wasn't too sure about if I should go back to Cruxis or not," Storm said as she smiled at the half-elf. Storm's response made Raine feel even guiltier since she reacted so well to her actions.

Suddenly, Sutra walked in, checking to see how Storm was doing. She worried about her, not only physically but also emotionally like her father had been. Some of the others were worried as well with how she would react, seeing her emotions from earlier, but no one else wanted to go in and check on her.

"How are you doing Storm?" Sutra asked her, checking out the progress that Raine and Kratos had made on the large slice in her side.

"I'm fine, it was just a scratch," Storm told her reassuringly.

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Sutra decided to break the eery silence. "That was really awesome the way you pinned that angel earlier," Sutra told her as she ran up to sit next to her.

"Yeah, but what about that awesome shot with your arrow, I could never do that," Storm threw in.

"Aw...that was no biggie," Sutra replied bashfully.

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room as Storm felt what seemed to be a strange sensation flow through her body. The others looked around, trying to determine what exactly what was going on.

_"Storm...it is time...," _

"That voice again," Storm whispered. Raine, Sutra, and Kratos all looked at her, waiting for her to explain what she was talking about. They all heard the strange voice, but they wondered if she knew anything about it that they didn't. The door suddenly opened behind them as the rest of the group came in after seeing the room fill up with the light. They all froze when they saw the expressions on the others faces. Storm finally decided to find out what was going.

"Time for what? What are you talking about?" she asked.

_"It's time for your awakening..."_

"That voice, it sounds familiar, like I've heard it before," Storm said.

"Yes it does," Kratos agreed with her.

"Who are you? What do you mean by my awakening?" Storm asked desperately, wanting some sort of answer.

_"I am the Goddess, and it is time for you to be awakened as my servant, my angel," _

"You mean there is a Goddess?" Sheena asked, shocked by what she was hearing.

_"I am the actual Goddess, a separate entity than the goddess created by Mithos Yggdrassil and you were born to become my angelic messenger to spread my word,"_

"There is a real goddess. I'm truly an angel, that would explain...," Storm stopped, every question she'd had in her life was beginning to make sense. There was just one more thing that she wanted to know. "Why haven't you come before now?" she asked.

_"Mithos clouded your mind and soul with darkness and I was unable to reach you. You have finally resolved your fears and doubts and I can finally speak with you after all these years," _

"Wait a minute!" Yuan came in. He didn't like the way this sounded, it was almost too perfect for him. "Why would you need Storm, did you actually give her those powers and call them angelic. Mithos was able to create the same thing. How can we be sure that you're an actual Goddess?" Yuan asked.

_"Storm was special since she was born, but when she had come of age she had to blend into the world that Mithos had created so she was given wings that resembled those of the Cruxis Crystal. Storm, you will gain your true wings when you complete your transformation,"_

"So, how exactly do I do this transformation thing," Storm asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_"You must travel to the Tower of Salvation. You will become a true angel there,"_

"This all seems so familiar," Lloyd said suspiciously.

"Well, it's the same as with Cruxis...but Mithos is dead," Genis pointed out.

"What will happen after I transform?" Storm questioned, she wanted to know more that what she had just found out. She'd been used by every person that she'd ever met, and she didn't want it to happen again if she could help it.

_"I need a physical being to send my word to the people of Symphonia. Once you've been transformed into a true angel as you've been destined to become since birth, you shall go out to the world and preach my word,"_

"I don't know about this Storm," Kratos warned her.

"You mean, that I actually have a purpose for being the way that I am?" Storm asked, totally focused on this information she was gaining.

_"You were destined for great things,"_

"Okay...I'll do it," Storm agreed. Everyone was shocked by her sudden answer, she actually wanted to go through with it. They all figured that she would be the last person to agree to it. They all were willing to go along with it as well, although a few of them were more unwilling than others.

_"Meet me at the Tower of Salvation...,"_

Storm could feel the spirit's presence disappear as soon as it left. Storm looked around at the others.

"Well, are we going to go or what?" she asked them anxiously.

"Storm, why do you believe what that voice said so easily?" Yuan asked her.

"Didn't you guys feel that mana that the voice was giving off? It was all over, but it was different than any other type of mana that I've ever felt," Storm asked them.

"I didn't feel anything, but if it was that obvious to you, what it said must be true," Yuan said. "Perhaps you truly are destined to become the Goddess' angelic messenger," he said.

"I say we go and find out some more. I wanna see what Storm looks like as an angel...well...a real angel," Lloyd said eagerly.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter is the Goddess, the tower, and the transformation. I know this is probably a lot to take in at once and I probably didn't explain very well, but hopefully things will be clearer next chapter. Anyway, tell me what you thought and please review. Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Transformation

All right, I guess it's time to update the story. Just to let everyone know, I went and saw Pirates 2 for the second time tonight, in fact, I just got back. It's still awesome! Actually, it was even better the second time around. Anyway, I'm rambling now so here's the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Transformation

The group was making their way towards the Tower of Salvation, following the wishes of the voice that they'd heard not too long ago. Zelos had been unusually quiet for most of the trip, not wanting to draw Storm's attention to him. He tried to erase her from his mind, but he couldn't as he thought about the fate that would be awaiting her. He wasn't too sure yet if they should be trusting this strange voice, believing whatever it said without thinking about the consequences.

Zelos didn't want to protest about Storm's decision to follow its orders. He knew how she had always felt left out in the world, and now she felt as if she had a purpose. She felt as if she had a reason for being the way she was. Everyone had always thought that her powers were a gift, but he knew to her they were a curse. They led her towards her own destruction every day of her life. Now, if this voice was telling the truth, she had a chance at happiness and fulfillment in her life, something he had never been able to give her. Still, he wasn't about to trust this one hundred percent.

Zelos stopped as everyone else in front of him halted to stare at the tower directly in front of them. No one really knew what was about to happen and they all had their own expectations and doubts. No one really wanted to make the first move inside the tower, but Storm soon took a deep breath and proceeded. Lloyd followed her next, followed by Yuan and Kratos, then the others took up the rear. Fear and uncertainty was creeping through everyone's minds as they went ahead with what seemed to be an inevitable fate for Storm, whatever it was.

They soon found themselves at the same spot that Colette had been turned into an angel, where Zelos had betrayed the group, and where they had first met Mithos Yggdrasil. Now, another unforgettable event would take place at this sacred spot. Storm stepped forward a few steps, waiting for something to happen. There was an eery silence that turned seconds into hours as the group waited for anything.

_"Step up on the platform Storm...,"_

Storm's head perked up at the sound of the voice. She nodded her head as she slowly walked up to the platform. The tension in the air was thick as everyone held their breath while watching her take her place on the platform above them.

Zelos watched carefully as Storm climbed up to the platform above them. He was still fighting in his mind on what he should do. Should he let Storm know how he felt about the situation, or should he allow her to do as she pleased? He didn't want to take away something that she wanted, he knew that that happened too often in her lifetime. He stayed back and watched, still fighting with himself.

Once Storm reached the top she looked out at her friends. She was still wondering if it was the right thing to do. Would she really be happier as an angel? Of course, the worst thing that could happen was to die. At this point in her life, death didn't scare her, in fact, it still seemed to be a welcoming relief. She breathed in deeply before sighing, waiting for her next orders.

_"Are you ready to become a true angel? Are you ready to face your destiny?"_

"Yes," Storm replied as she dropped her gaze to the ground, refusing to look at her friends' and family's expressions.

_"Let the transformation begin!" _

A strange light began to glow underneath Storm's feet as a bright circle appeared beneath her. The light started to engulf her whole body. She could feel something, but it was as if something was trying to come into her.

"Storm, stop! Get out of the way!" Zelos screamed as he jumped onto the platform and ran at her. He pushed her out of the light as she fell to the ground. She looked up at him as the light engulfed him. Soon, the light flashed brightly, filling up the entire room. Storm shielded her eyes as Zelos was taken by the light.

_"Damn, you're not the one I wanted. I suppose that this body will have to do until I can get the girl's,"_

"What? You don't sound the same as before. What are you talking about?" Storm asked as the light returned to the circle.

"I know that voice now, I knew that it was familiar. Spiritua, you should be dead!" Kratos yelled out towards the light on the platform. Storm looked at her father, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Her eyes went back towards Zelos when the voice began to talk again.

_"It took you long enough to figure that out Kratos. You can't even recognize the voice of someone that you traveled with, protected, and eventually led to their death,"_

"You are Spiritua! You deceived me, all of us! What do you want with me, with Zelos?" Storm asked as she made a move for her sword in its sheath.

_"Well, since I am dead and am only alive in spirit I needed a body to return to this world. I wanted to take my revenge on all the people that caused me so much pain while I was alive. People only cared about themselves, it didn't matter what race they were they would have rather killed me with this regeneration than deal with their own problems. I had no life, so I wanted to take it out on all these people. Storm, your body allows you immortality as well as angelic powers, I needed yours. I may have this body, but I can still get yours," _Spiritua said as she moved herself into Zelos' body. His wings, hidden for so many years were once again revealed to the group as Spiritua prepared to attack.

"Zelos...you saved me...," Storm whispered to herself as she watched his eyes lose their emotion as Spiritua completely took over.

"Prepare to be mine," Spiritua screamed through Zelos as she moved towards Storm who backed up. Everyone below was still shocked by the events that had just taken place and were hesitating to attack someone so close to them. Kratos and Lloyd were about to move towards the platform when Storm held her hand out at them, signaling them to stop. They lowered their weapons slowly, praying that Storm knew what she was doing.

"Zelos, why did you do it? You don't deserve this fate, don't let her take you over," Storm cried as she moved towards the red-head. She moved up to him and wrapped her arms around him, hoping to get through to him. Spiritua was had too much control on him to allow her plan to work as Zelos pushed her away violently. Storm crashed to the ground hitting her arm on the floor hard. She held onto her shoulder as she slowly got up and moved towards him once again.

"It's useless girl, he's mine now and once I get you I will kill him," Spiritua laughed.

Storm threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest as the tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm so sorry...I never apologized, I never told you what you needed to hear. I was afraid, but I shouldn't have been. Zelos...I love you, don't do this. I love you...I always will," Storm whispered into his chest.

Storm could feel Zelos' body tremble and she felt his arms wrap around her. She wasn't sure if he was coming to, or if Spiritua was taking the opportunity to gain control of her body. She didn't care either way, she just wanted to be close to Zelos, she refused to let go. Soon, she felt a head on her shoulder, and someone's breath down the back of her neck.

"I love you too Storm, I'm sorry for what I did to you," Zelos whispered into her ear.

Storm looked up as he moved his head off her shoulder. They stared at each other before they moved ever closer to each other. Their lips stopped inches from each other, both lost in each other's eyes. They both looked into each other's seeing the emotion that was supposed to be there that was once lost. Then their lips finally met in a passionate kiss that each had been waiting for for some time.

_"Damn you two. Don't think this is over. If I can't fight you here then I will bring you to where I can fight you physically. Come to where my soul is and face me. If I win I gain the body that I so desire, but I doubt that you'll be able to do anything," _Spiritua challenged them as a void opened on the platform a few feet away from where Zelos and Storm were standing, still locked in each other's embrace.

Storm looked at Zelos looking him over intently. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine, but are you okay, I attacked you," Zelos asked her as he moved her away from him to look her over.

"I'm fine as long as you're back to normal," Storm told him. "But, now we have to finish this thing with Spiritua," Storm told him as she looked down at the others. They were all still stunned by what had just happened, but they smiled up at the reunited couple. "What do you guys say?" Storm asked them.

"Let's do this," Lloyd said confidently.

"How do we fight a spirit?" Genis asked curiously.

"Who cares, let's just kick her butt," Sheena commented.

"Agreed," Kratos added as they all made their way to the void on the platform, ready to take on whatever they met up with on the other side.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it sucked, but the next chapter might be better...I hope. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and if you read this and don't review please do. That's the only way I know how you all feel about it. Well, hope you liked it and thanks for reading, please review! 


	9. Chapter 9: Lost Souls

Yay! It's time to update. Well, I know that I haven't updated my other story in awhile, but I will eventually. I just really got into this one again. So, on with this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Lost Souls 

"There is no way that I'm staying behind while you all go in there and fight Spiritua," Storm said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her arms.

"Please Storm. You're what she wants and it's too risky to take you in there," Zelos begged her. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Storm, I know that you want to go in there and fight, but I have to agree with Zelos on this one," Kratos told his daughter, but she wasn't about to listen to what any of them were saying.

"I will not sit here while you all go to deal with my problem. I won't let something happen to you all," Storm told them all, letting them know that no matter what they said, she was going with them.

"Nothing's going to happen to us, not if I can help it," Lloyd told her encouragingly.

They all looked at the void as they tried to decide exactly what they were getting themselves into.

"Can't we just forget that she ever appeared?" Sheena asked.

"Well, we could, but then she'd probably come back, we have to finish this," Raine explained to her as well as anyone else who was wondering the same thing.

"Where exactly does this thing lead to anyway?" Genis asked, knowing that no one would probably be able to give him an answer.

"Well, wherever Spiritua's soul is I suppose. Does that mean that there are other souls in there as well?" Yuan offered, adding in the last question after considering it himself.

"Does that mean we're going to heaven?" Sutra asked.

"Or hell?" Zelos added to the question.

"Who cares! I say we get in there and kick her spirit butt!" Storm told them all, hoping to get them all past their doubts. She took a step towards the void, but was cut off by her father who decided to go in first for them all. He took a step into the void and fell down it disappearing completely.

Lloyd followed next, taking Sheena's hand as they went in together. Sutra jumped down after them, followed by Yuan. Genis and Presea went in hand in hand after them. Zelos looked at Storm while holding out his hand for her. Storm looked at him, smiling, as she willingly accepted it. They stepped in together, leaving Raine by herself. She looked to where the others had gone in and shook her head.

"I really had her all wrong," she said to herself as she followed the others into the void.

The landing at the end of the void was not extremely pleasant as Storm and Zelos found themselves landing face first on the ground. Zelos landed on top of Storm who looked up at him in surprise as he smirked at her expression.

"Did I mention there was a lot about you that I missed while you were gone?" Zelos asked as he looked her over. Storm immediately pushed him off of her as soon as she sat up.

"Ow...Storm," he whined as he rubbed his sore head.

"I wouldn't be pushing your luck," Storm warned him as she got off the ground and dusted herself off. Sheena laughed at the two.

"It seems that things are back to normal between the two of them," she said, still laughing.

The scenery in front of the group was very dark and depressing. The sky was a dark shade of purple with swirls of dark blue. The cracked and barren, worse than the Triet Desert, and it stretched on for what seemed like forever. There was no sign of anyone other than their own group from what they could see.

"How are we supposed to find her? This place goes on forever," Lloyd complained as the group began to walk around their new surroundings.

"That's it. Let's see if you can all make it to me after you face all the people from your past," Spiritua laughed as she waited to see if the group would make it to her.

"Kratos...long time no see...and Lloyd and Storm too...what a pleasant surprise," the group heard a voice behind them. Kratos, Lloyd, and Storm knew the voice all too well as all three reached for the swords before turning around to face Kvar.

"What are you doing here?" Kratos growled at him.

"Well, you killed me, where else would I be?" Kvar spat back at him.

"So, we must be in hell then," Storm said with a smirk on her face.

"Almost, but not quite. You see this is where all souls go when they still have unfinished business in the living world. This is the space between the living world and hell. We wander around here, wallowing in our guilt, our depression, and our anger. We strive to work our way back to the living world to put to rest the thing that binds us here. If we can defeat it we can get out of this torturous place and make it into heaven. However, if it defeats us, we will be forced to spend eternity in the fires of hell. Fortunately for me, the thing that's keeping me here has come right to me," Kvar told them all. As he was speaking the others noticed more and more of the spirits coming out of hiding, and there were a few that seemed as if they wanted to speak with someone from their group as well.

"What do you mean, the thing that binds you here?" Lloyd asked him.

"Kratos, you and your children must die," Kvar yelled as he pulled out his sword which was blocked by Kratos who began to fight back. Since they were all in this realm they were capable of touching and fighting with these spirits.

"Ah, the two that sent me to this miserable land," a voice said behind the group. They all turned around and were face to face with Magnius who looked ready to fight. "Yuan, you and Storm sent me to this place and I shall send you both to hell," he yelled at them before launching at Yuan who also fought with him. Storm couldn't believe how many of their enemies resided in this strange place, she wondered who would show up next.

"Raine...you pitiful child...you should have never been born," Raine spun around to see her mother, still cradling her doll even while in this place. Virginia had passed away only a few years ago, still believing that her daughter was a child's doll.

"Mother? I can't believe that you would still say something like that, after all this time," Raine yelled at her.

"Disappear Raine, descend to hell so I may finally rest in peace. My soul is not supposed to be here, it's because you were born that I gained this fate. Disappear..," Virginia hissed at her daughter. Raine covered her ears, trying not to listen to the horrible things her mother was saying.

"Presea, I can't believe that you abandoned me for all those years. I rotted in that house because you never cared. I couldn't rest in peace while I was in that bed for so long while you enjoyed yourself in Meltokio," Presea looked behind her to see her father staring at her accusingly.

"I was not enjoying myself. I was the prisoner of my Cruxis Crystal," Presea explained herself as she touched her crystal lightly on her chest.

"Why couldn't you have been killed instead of your sister?" her father asked her harshly. "She would have cared enough to come and take care of her sick father."

"I had no idea of your condition and was unable to see you. I was trapped," Presea yelled at him.

"You should have died," he repeated himself as he walked towards the young woman.

"Ah, Storm my dear, you look lovely," a voice said behind her. She spun around and faced Forcystus. She couldn't believe who was here. It seemed almost impossible. Luckily, she wasn't being too affected by anything the spirits were saying to her, but she couldn't say the same for some of the others. Forcystus moved towards Storm, closing the gap between them as he placed a hand on her cheek. Storm reeled back in response to his touch which resulted in a chuckle from the half-elf.

"Why have you never accepted my touch Storm? Yggdrasil wanted us to be together so badly, but you would never have anything to do with it. You went to Yuan, why not me?" Forcystus questioned her as he took another step towards her.

"Because you're a heartless jerk who never even cared about me anyway," Storm said as she slapped his hand away once again. Forcystus grew angry at her remarks and decided to finish her off like he intended to.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Zelos screamed at him. Forcystus whirled around and saw the red-head move towards the two remarkably fast. "I don't want to ever see you lay a finger on her ever again. She obviously doesn't want you touching her and neither do I," Zelos growled at him as he pulled out his sword, his eyes blood-shot from his rage.

"You dare raise a sword at me boy?" Forcystus asked him with a cocky smirk on his face as the two began to battle.

"It's a shame Genis, that I couldn't pull you over to my side," an all too familiar voice said to the half-elf. Genis turned around and was face to face with the older version of Mithos Yggdrasil.

"I thought that you changed when Storm killed you," Genis asked, shocked that Mithos seemed to be consumed by darkness once again.

"Ah...yes...my weaker self. He passed on to the heavens, but I remain here to kill off your entire group. You don't seem too busy with anything else so I think that I should start with you," Mithos laughed as he came at the mage. Lloyd saw Genis in trouble and jumped in to help him defeat the half-elf.

"Ah Lloyd, you wish to die by my hand as well?" Mithos asked sarcastically as Lloyd gritted his teeth and began to hack away at the late leader of Cruxis.

Storm stood by herself, not knowing who she should help. She decided that Lloyd and Genis were all right on their own, but her father could use some help against Kvar. She began to run towards him when she was attacked in the side by a sword. She looked over and realized who was coming after her. She felt her rage build up, as she tried to control it when she saw the person standing next to her ready to attack.

* * *

Ooh, major cliffie! Who is it and how will they all defeat these spirits? Lots of unanswered questions, please don't kill me okay? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Sorry I didn't reply last chapter, but I was busy again, I'll try to do this chapter...try... Anyway, thanks for reading, please review! 


	10. Chapter 10: Enemies

Hey, everyone, I decided to skip the review replies because everyone wanted me to update quickly. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter because it will hopeful have a lot of fight scenes in it. I enjoy writing and I hope that you'll all enjoy reading it. Well, on with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Enemies

"Pronyma," Storm growled as she stared at the half-elf. "You mean you haven't crawled into hell yet?" she asked her as she reached for her sword.

"No, but I'm about to send you there, and this time your friends aren't going to save you," Pronyma replied as she ran towards the girl ready to attack.

Storm jumped back as she dodged Pronyma's attack, but was soon caught off guard as she hit her with her Dark Sphere attack. Storm fell to the ground and managed to keep Pronyma from making direct contact with her as she used her sword to defend herself. She pushed against Pronyma with her swords to get her off of her. Pronyma hopped back a little as Storm got herself off the ground.

Storm came at Pronyma as she used her Tiger Blade attack, attempting to hack her way through Pronyma's defenses. Pronyma; however, managed to push her back with her Leonasium attack. Storm didn't completely fall over from the attack, but rather slid back a few feet, but maintaining her balance.

"Give up yet?" Pronyma asked her. "You know that you'll never be able to beat me on your own. You're not as strong as everyone make you out to be and you know it. You rely so much on others, and when you're alone you can't defeat anyone. You're just another pathetic human," Pronyma told her as she came at her once again.

Storm hated to admit it to herself, but it did seem like if it wasn't for her friends and family she would have been dead a long time ago. She snapped herself out of her thoughts when she saw that Pronyma was releasing a new spell. Storm was unable to escape unfortunately as her Holy Lance attack crashed into her knocking her to the ground. Storm attempted to get up, but she couldn't find her strength.

"Disappear Raine," Virginia repeated to the half-elf as she continued to stroke and rock her doll.

"Mother, you should know now that the doll is not real," Raine yelled at her desperately.

"This doll was a better daughter than you ever were. You should have never been born," Virginia hissed at the healer.

"It's not true, I've done a lot more good in the world than you ever tried to do. All you did was give up when the world made your life a little harder. You gave up on your own children when the world resented you...that's pathetic," Raine screamed at her.

"Raine, you can't let her affect you, she'll suck you in here too," Sheena shouted at Raine, but she received nothing from the half-elf. Sheena had to do something to stop the situation that her friends were in. They were all so sucked into these battles that they couldn't see that if they lost they would lose more than their lives. Their souls were at stake here.

"Sheena...it's been awhile," a voice said behind the ninja. Sheena spun around and gasped as she saw Kuchinawa standing before her.

"Ku...Kuchinawa? You mean that you're dead as well?" she asked him, stunned at the new information. "What happened?" she asked.

"I had a run in with the Desians when I tried to join them to help defeat you. Unfortunately, they didn't want anything to do with any humans and I was completely outnumbered," Kuchinawa explained. "I'm here now because I never was able to gain my revenge on you," Kuchinawa told her.

"You still think that I did all that on purpose?" she asked him as she prepared herself for his attack.

"Well, making pacts seems to be easier for you now," Kuchinawa yelled at her as he revealed the ninja stars that he was hiding as he threw them at her. Sheena was able to swiftly move out of the way as she ducked out of the way. She took out one of her cards as Kuchinawa ran up to her, unleashing many powerful punches and kicks to her in her chest and stomach. Sheena landed on the ground with a thud, but rolled out of the way as he threw another sharp ninja star where she was.

Sheena jumped to her feet and ran at the ninja, jumping over him as he tried to kick her once again. She landed beautifully behind him and attacked him with her Pyre Seal attack. Kuchinawa was knocked a couple of feet behind her, losing his balance in the process. He soon recovered himself and threw a few more of his weapons at her, these managed to slice into her arms before they landed in the barren earth behind her. Sheena grabbed one of her arms which was sliced pretty badly, and was unable to dodge Kuchinawa fast enough as Kuchinawa punched her hard in the stomach, sending her back to the ground, but this time she couldn't get up as easily.

"Heh, you seem to be a little bit jealous of me boy?" Forcystus laughed as Zelos came at him with his sword. Forcystus met his sword with his metal arm, defending himself easily as he pushed Zelos off of him. "Why would you be jealous of something like that? I only wanted her because I knew that she would eventually have to come to me. I would rather have Pronyma, but Storm could be my woman on the side. Mithos wanted it, I only obeyed his orders. If he wouldn't have offered, I wouldn't have really cared about the pathetic little maggot," he chuckled.

Zelos couldn't stand to listen to someone talk about anyone like that, but it really made his blood boil when it was his wife that he was talking about. "I'm gonna rip your tongue out of your mouth to teach you how to shut up and to teach you some manners. Storm's a better person than you ever were," he growled at the half-elf.

"Big words coming from someone who's betrayed everyone he cares about. I suppose that's why you and Storm get along so well, it's something you have in common," he laughed as he prepared his attack.

Zelos saw the attack coming and jumped out of the way to dodge his blast of mana from his arm. Zelos rushed up to him and attempted to attach him with his Demon Fang attack, but was cut short when he was slammed to the ground by Forcystus' metal arm. The half-elf laughed at his pain.

"When I'm done with you, Storm will be so heartbroken, it'll be easy to kill her off too," he told the red-head, who got up with a new rage in his eyes.

"You bastard, Eruption," Zelos screamed as he got up and unleashed the burning fury of his attack on Forcystus who landed on his back from the attack. He managed to release his own mana attack before he hit the ground, hitting Zelos directly. Zelos fell to the ground and couldn't get back up.

Kvar and Kratos were still going at it, neither of them backing down and neither losing or gaining any ground on the other.

"Are you ready to die yet, or should I have you watch as I kill Storm and Lloyd in front of you?" Kvar asked him cruelly as he fought him.

"When I defeat you this time, I will make sure you make it to hell," Kratos told him through gritted teeth as they continued to exchange blows with their sword.

"Once I kill you off Yuan I can finally get out of this place. It's because of you and Storm that I ended up here anyway. I was going to recreate Cruxis, but you and your Renegades somehow managed to stop me, but I almost killed your little girlfriend. I can't believe that you would fall in love with a human. All humans are weak-hearted, she will betray you one day," Magnius told Yuan as they prepared to fight.

Yuan pulled out his weapon, showing it off to Magnius who smirked a little, knowing that he had hit a nerve. Yuan came at Magnius, as the cardinal pulled out his sword to defend himself.

"Do not speak about someone that you know nothing of. She's a good person and she would never hurt me," Yuan told him.

"She betrayed Zelos by seeing you, didn't she?" Magnius said as he smiled a little.

Yuan glared at the man as he hacked at him even harder for his last comment. Magnius couldn't help but laugh at how he could affect the man with a few words.

"I trust her, you wouldn't understand how things happened," Yuan told him as he came at him again.

Sutra watched as her new friends all faced their enemies of the past. She didn't quite know what to do, in fact, she didn't really understand what was going on in most of the battles. She didn't know who a large majority of the people were, and she couldn't really help the others because she didn't know the problems.

"Sutra...we I can't believe that you failed us. You've failed everyone," a voice said from behind her. Sutra spun around and couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want to believe that the people she was facing were actually residing in this horrible place. But, there in front of her, were her parents.

"What you wanted wasn't anything that Mithos could help with. You had him all wrong. He wasn't the person you promised me he would be," Sutra cried out to them.

"You joined the enemy, the people who killed us. How could you betray your family like that? How could you betray your race?" her mother asked her accusingly.

"This isn't about race anymore, this is about people wanting revenge on each other. Mithos was only concerned about taking revenge on those that killed him, and also those that killed his sister. He never wanted to help the half-elves when he created Cruxis. That dream of his died when his sister did," Sutra yelled at them. "You have to believe me, you're my parents!"

"We wish we could, but now you are also an enemy," Sutra's father replied. Sutra's eyes widened at their response, would they really try to hurt her. She only did what she thought was right for the half-elves, not for herself. She wasn't betraying anyone, and she wasn't being selfish. She just wished that she could show them that.

"Presea, why couldn't you have been killed instead of your sister? She would have taken better care of me," Presea's father told her. Presea looked at him, her eyes on the verge of tears, a strange sight for the young woman.

'Daddy, I never meant to abandon you, but they wouldn't let me come back, please forgive me," Presea cried out to him.

"There is only one way to forgive what you did," Presea's father told her. "You must take my place in hell," he explained.

"I...I...don't think...it was not my fault," Presea said meekly, her father could tell that she was slowly beginning to give in.

"Lloyd, do you realize that what you're doing is hopeless. There is no way to end discrimination. The only thing that you can do is to get rid of race altogether," Yggdrasil told Lloyd as they battled with their swords against one another. Lloyd attempted to use his power from the Eternal Sword, but soon found that it was no use.

"Origin had no power here, you're in the land of the dead, he controls the living," Yggdrasil laughed at Lloyd's vain attempts.

He raised his sword to the Eternal Swordsman and slashed him in the side, sending him to the ground.

"Get away from him!" Genis yelled as he attacked the half-elf with his Grave attack. Yggdrasil was thrown into the air as spiked began to pierce through him all over his body. When he finally crashed into the ground, Lloyd came at him with his Beast attack, but was stopped by Mithos' Outburst attack, sending Genis and Mithos backwards. Lloyd, backflipped and managed to land on his feet as he ran towards the mad man once again. He didn't know how long he and Genis, not to mention all the others would be able to handle their enemies on their own.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. It's got to be hard for them to fight these big time enemies on their own, basically one-on-one. Let's just say that I'm glad I'm not them. I know that the whole Yuan and Magnius thing might be confusing, but hopefully the story that I will possibly be writing after this one will help. It will be the story of how Yuan and Storm fell in love. Remember back to the end of Return of the Queen? That's where they talk about Storm and Yuan planning on going to kick his butt. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter and please review to tell me what you think. Thanks! Next chapter, outcome of the battles. 


	11. Chapter 11: Strength Within Pt 1

Okay, it's time for the next update. I really hope that everyone is enjoying this story so far. We're starting to get close to the end, but I can't say how many chapters are left. Well, I suppose I should get going on this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Strength Within Pt.1

Things were looking pretty bleak for the entire group as they faced their enemies. They weren't sure how long they could keep it up, but as things were going it wouldn't be much longer. Colette watched as her friends fought, wishing that there was something she could do.

"Please, someone help us," she whispered to anyone who was willing to answer her call.

* * *

"Just admit defeat already," Pronyma told the girl as Storm slowly and shakily got to her feet to face the half-elf once again. Storm was bruised and battered and swaggered a little before staring down the former cardinal.

"I won't," Storm replied defiantly as she pulled her sword at her again. Pronyma ran for her once again, easily dodging Storm's pathetic attempt to hit her, as she jumped to kick her in the stomach. Storm flew backwards and crashed to the ground as she rolled backwards. Storm thought that Pronyma stopped her assault when she didn't hear her coming back at her again, but was surprised to feel as her Dark Sphere attack pushed her into the cracked ground.

Storm had no energy left at all as she looked at the others fighting against their enemies. She knew that her end was near and she wished that she could have helped defeat Spirtua, she didn't want to give up yet. It had been a long time since Storm had not wanted to give up.

_"Don't ever give up Storm, we can help you. We won't let you all give up, not if you believe in yourself,"_

Storm knew that it was her mother, she was in her heart and she was there to help.

Storm felt as relieving surge of energy run through her body, she knew that it was healing her. Storm dug her nails into the ground below her as she pushed herself off the ground with a new found strength.

"What's happening? How could you still be standing?" Pronyma asked her, her eyes had gotten much larger as she watched her enemy rise in horror.

"Okay Mom, let's show her what we can do," Storm said confidently as she ran towards Pronyma.

Pronyma watched as Storm released her wings as she flew swiftly at her. Storm hit her head on with her Heavy Tiger Blade attack, slamming Pronyma to the ground. Pronyma managed to roll out of the way of her sword which she threw into the ground.

"Prism Sword!" Storm yelled as her attack landed right into Pronyma throwing her back once again. Pronyma was unable to move after Storm's beefed up attacks hit her. Storm slowly walked up to her and held her sword up as she looked into her eyes.

"I'll see you in hell," she said as she brought her sword down taking Pronyma to the underworld as she turned to dust. Storm sighed as she stuck her sword in the ground letting herself rest a moment.

* * *

Kratos was battling against Kvar and he was beginning to lose ground fast. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up with the former cardinal before he slipped up. Any slip up would result in disaster and he couldn't risk it. No matter how bad the situation seemed; however, he knew that he couldn't give up. Suddenly, he felt a warm energy rush through his body as he felt his own strength return to him.

_"I believe in you Kratos, now help our children and defeat Kvar," _

Kratos would know that voice anywhere. Anna had come back and she had helped him, he knew now that he had the strength to keep going on.

Kvar noticed the change in Kratos as he battled him. At first, it seemed as if he was beginning to lose his focus as he pushed him back farther, gaining an edge in the battle, then he saw the fire return in his eyes as he began to fight back even more fiercely than before. Kvar began to grow worried as Kratos began to gain the upper hand on him.

Kratos decided that he should try something than his fancy sword skills if he wanted to defeat Kvar. He jumped backwards before shouting, "Grave!"

Kvar was launched into the air by the spikes that emerged from the ground. When he landed, he met Kratos' sword, boosted by Anna's power, as he unleashed his Super Lightning Blade attack. Kvar attempted to use an electric attack to knock out Kratos, but the mercenary was able to use his Guardian to defend himself.

Kratos finished off the battle as he unleashed his Gravity Well attack against the former cardinal who was slammed into a newly formed crater from the attack. Kratos looked down at him and saw as he turned to dust, disappearing to hell.

"Stay away from my family," Kratos said as he sheathed his sword. "Thank you Anna," he added lovingly.

* * *

"Disappear Raine...disappear," Virginia still continued to chant to her daughter.

"Stop it!" Raine screamed as she fell to her knees, still trying to block out her mother's words. She knew that she couldn't allow her mother to drag her down to hell with her words, but it was so hard to fight her.

_"Don't give up Raine, be proud of who you are. Never let anyone tell you otherwise," _

Raine couldn't tell who was talking to her, but her voice was very calm and reassuring. Suddenly, there was someone else standing next to her, and she was looking at Virginia. She was a beautiful young girl with green hair. She looked over peacefully at Raine before returning her gaze to Virginia.

"Raine is a wonderful person and has done so much to help the world. It is because of people like you that the world is how it is. There is no difference between you and your daughter, and you are still related by blood, no matter how tainted you believe it is. Now, crawl into hell where you belong for abandoning your children because of their blood. If you were stronger you could have helped them," the woman said to Virginia.

Virginia's eyes got wide as she stared at her daughter. "Do you feel this way about me too? Do you wish to send your own mother to hell," Virginia asked Raine, stroking her doll on front of her.

"Who are you?" Raine asked as she looked to the woman before answering her mother.

"I am Martel Yggdrasil and I am here to help you," the woman replied. "Be strong, you can't allow others to tell you that your life is not worth living because of your blood. Your blood does make you weak, but their hatred towards half-elves makes them weak," Martel told her.

"You...you're the real Martel Yggdrasil?" Raine asked, shocked that she had come to her aid.

Martel giggled a little before looking back at her. "Of course, now I think that you'd better answer your mother's question," Martel told her.

"If you were any sort of mother you would have cared enough about Genis and me that you wouldn't leave us on some strange world without anyone to care for us. Do you know how hard it was for us to fend for ourselves?" she asked her angrily. "And your reasons...because we were half-elves. If that's the only reason, then, yes, that is how I feel mother," Raine answered her as Virginia disappeared like dust in the wind, moving to the afterlife.

* * *

"I did what I thought was right!" Sutra yelled at her parents defensively.

"What you thought was right? You thought that betraying everyone was right? You thought that siding with the humans that killed us was right?" her parents asked her accusingly.

"I thought I did the right thing. I followed my heart," Sutra said a little less confidently.

_"You're okay...you did the right thing, your heart didn't steer you wrong," _

"It couldn't be...," Sutra said after hearing the voice. Soon, Sutra realized that Mithos, his younger version, was standing next to her. He looked at her then looked at her parents angrily.

"She has tried her best, and when she makes a tough decision from her heart, you bring her down. Not very good parenting in my mind," Mithos told them.

"Who are you to tell us what's right and wrong?" her parents asked him angrily.

"I am Mithos Yggdrasil, the one that you wanted to resurrect, or perhaps that was my dark side. Either way, I am him and I don't think that what she did was wrong," he told them.

"Lord Yggdrasil?" they said as they looked at him with giant sized eyes.

"You really think that what I did was right, even though I am a half-elf?" Sutra asked him, the person that she'd always looked up to.

"Yes, what you did is what my sister truly wanted. She wanted to find a way to end discrimination peacefully, but I let darkness consume me, and I tried to end it a different way," he told her, sadness on the edge of his voice.

"Well, you heard him," Sutra told her parents. "Now I can tell you what I think. I can't believe that you would try to kill Lloyd, Storm, and the others. They're better people than we ever were. They wouldn't kill because they've been discriminated against. Storm knows about discrimination and so do Raine and Genis. They never kill because of that, but we all did. In fact, Lloyd and the others like Raine, Genis, Yuan, and I for who we are, not for what our race is. I hate what you did, what you had me do. Now, I believe that you're late for a date in hell," she told them.

Her parents both turned into dust before being blown away, straight into hell. Mithos looked at Sutra before nodding at her happily. "Thank you," she whispered. He had no idea how much it meant to her to hear someone tell her that she had done the right thing. She had no more regrets about her actions.

A few more people in the group were still fighting and had to find the strength in themselves to defeat their own enemies. The question was...could they find it in time?

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter, I hope that you all enjoyed it, and don't forget that they still have to fight Spiritua! Yeah, I know. Anyway, thanks for the reviews again and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12: Strength Within Pt 2

Okay, it's time for the next chapter of this story. I really hope that you're enjoying this so far and please enjoy this chapter too. Sorry it took so long to get it up, but I was really busy, not too mention that one day I was feeling a little sick. Anyway, here's your next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Strength Within Pt 2 

Colette watched as a few of her friends were aided by what seemed to be otherworldly spirits as well. She could make out Mithos, but she didn't know who the woman was, and Storm and Kratos seemed to have a sudden comeback in strength. She couldn't believe what was happening. They might actually have a chance.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Both Forcystus and Zelos were having a hard time getting up after Zelos' Eruption and Forcystus' mana blast. Forcystus struggled to his feet as he came over to where Zelos was still laying. Zelos glared at the half-elf as a smirk formed on his face. 

Zelos knew that he couldn't give up, if he did he couldn't truly apologize to Storm. He didn't know how she would be if he was killed, but seeing the way she acted when he was taken over made him worry about how she would be if he died. He wouldn't let Forcystus get her either. He couldn't give up...he wouldn't.

_"Protect the one you love Zelos, you know that you can't give up and I won't let you," _

Zelos knew that voice, but he had a hard time believing that they would come to his aid. He couldn't believe it as he felt his strength slowly return to me, a new power was forming inside of him as he got to his feet.

_"Protect her,"_

"I will Mother," Zelos said as he pulled his sword out once again and ran towards Forcystus.

"What's going on?" Forcystus asked before he quickly moved out of the way, dodging Zelos' Demon Fang attack.

Zelos ran at Forcystus again as his sword met Forcystus' metal arm. Forcystus continued to use his metal appendage as a source of defense as Zelos kept coming back at him. Zelos was moving swiftly and attacking strongly. Forcystus was trying his best to avoid being hit by the red-head, but couldn't seem to keep up with his new speed.

Zelos finally managed to hit his target with his Hell Pyre attack, slamming him into the ground. Forcystus was knocked into the ground, and after Zelos' last Eruption attack he didn't look like he was going to get up again. Forcystus put his arms behind him to push himself off the ground, but when he lifted his head up his neck met Zelos' sword. Forcystus looked up at the former Chosen, his eyes wide in fear.

"Go to hell and stay there," Zelos growled at him as he sliced into him, causing him to change into dust.

* * *

"You have no clue about Storm or what we have," Yuan yelled at Magnius who jumped backwards, ready for another attack from the half-elf. He knew that he had hit a sensitive spot with him and he was going to try and use it to his advantage. 

"Do you truly believe that she is going to stay with a half-elf?" Magnius asked him as he met Yuan's weapon with his own before they both jumped back to prepare for the next attack.

"Well...she said that she would...and that she loves me," Yuan explained to him.

"Yeah, she will until the day that she leaves you for some human," Magnius laughed at him. "And what about Martel?" he asked him as he came at him again.

Yuan blocked his attack, before pushing back up against him. "I still think of her, I wouldn't forget her," Yuan defended himself.

"No, you wouldn't forget about her, you'd think of her when you're with your human woman that's all," Magnius said sarcastically.

"That's not what it's like," Yuan struggled to get out.

_"I can still feel your love for me, but I want you to move on as well," _

Yuan recognized that voice. He jumped backwards, not believing what he was hearing. Martel was somewhere in this world and she still cared about him like he cared for her. He looked around momentarily trying to find out where she was, but soon stopped when he felt her energy flow into him. He felt more powerful and more ready to fight Magnius.

_"You must protect those you care about,"_

"I will Martel," Yuan said as he came back at Magnius with incredible speed. It took all Magnius had just to avoid being struck by his weapon. Magnius was confused by what happened at first, but when he heard Yuan say Martel's name he realized what had happened.

Suddenly, Yuan caught Magnius off guard as he brought him crashing to the ground with his Lightning Blade attack. He looked up as he saw Yuan walk over to where he was laying motionless after the vicious attack.

"You know that she'll just leave you," Magnius told him, trying to throw him off just a little longer.

"Maybe so, but I'll still care about her," Yuan said as he ran the blade of his weapon across Magnius' throat turning him to dust instantly.

* * *

"Presea you should have died instead of your wonderful sister. She wouldn't have left me to rot in that house," Presea's father told her. 

"Father, she left you as well," Presea told him desperately as she tried to get him to stop.

"But she would have come back to check on me," he accused her once again.

"I couldn't get there," she yelled at him.

_"It wasn't her fault. She was taken over by the Cruxis Crystal. You can't blame her for something that other people did to her,"_

Presea stopped everything and looked around, her father looked around them as well. They both recognized the voice, but couldn't believe that she was there. If she was there, they couldn't find her either. Finally, Alicia appeared next to Presea, ready to defend her against their angered father.

"She didn't even have a life, and you accuse her of ruining yours. It was because you gave up on life that you rotted away in that house," Alicia said.

"I can't believe that you would both stand here and make me out to be the bad person in this," their father said, outraged at the accusations set before him.

"It's true father," Presea jumped in. "You could have been doing something instead of pouting around, making yourself sick after we were gone," Presea told him.

"It...it's not that easy," their father said, slowly losing the battle.

"How would you know? You never even tried to help her," Alicia yelled at him.

"Get away, leave Alicia and I alone, and go back to hell," Presea yelled at him. Their father looked at them for a moment before he disappeared into a cloud of dust.

* * *

Spiritua couldn't believe what she was seeing. How were the spirits from heaven making their way into the world of lost souls. They had no issues left in the living world and yet they were showing up in her realm, helping the living. What was going on? Spiritua was growing more and more enraged as she watched more and more of the group's enemies being cast into hell.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I really hope that you like it and thanks for reading. Next chapter should be the end of this little section. Anyway, hope you like it, and please tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13: Strength Within Pt 3

So, it's time for the next update. I was wondering why everyone kept thinking I forgot about Genis and Lloyd, but then I realized that I had said in the beginning of the chapter that it was the end of this little section. I guess I lied because this is actually the end. Sorry, I decided last minute to wait for Genis and Lloyd, but let's not forget about Sheena too. So, I didn't forget about them, I just forgot to say that this was the end not the last chapter. Sorry for the confusion. Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Strength Within Pt 3

"Finally, I can avenge my parents for the death you brought upon them," Kuchinawa said as he knocked Sheena to the ground as he kicked her in the stomach once again.

"You've got it all wrong Kuchinawa," Sheena yelled at him as she threw a card at him to knock him back while she got off the ground. She had to convince him that he was wrong. She didn't try to hurt anyone and she wanted him to understand that.

"You can say that all you want, but it won't bring them back. I can't forgive you for murdering them," Kuchinawa yelled back at her as he rushed at her again hoping to finish her off.

_"It wasn't murder,"_

Suddenly, Sheena saw something shine in front of her, almost like it was protecting her. Sheena covered her eyes and Kuchinawa stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. Once Sheena looked up she couldn't believe what she was seeing and neither could Kuchinawa.

"Could it be?" Kuchinawa asked as he looked at the sight in front of him with his jaw hanging open.

"It is," Sheena answered for him. She had a hard time believing it as well, but there in front of them were Kuchinawa's parents. They stood looking at their son as they blocked him from Sheena.

"Sheena did not murder us. It was not her fault and it could not have been prevented. We cannot believe what you did. You betrayed your entire village and even us with what you have done," they told him, more disappointment in their voices than anger.

"But...why would she be able to suddenly create pacts with the summon spirits after failing so horribly with Volt the first time?" Kuchinawa asked them, still not believing what he was hearing.

"Perhaps it was from the strength of her friends," his father suggested.

"You...you really believe that I didn't fail on purpose. I never wanted to hurt anyone and I really didn't mean to do what I did," Sheena asked them.

"We understand Sheena. We know that you would never intentionally hurt us or anyone," his mother told her with a warm smile on her face. Sheena looked at her, thrilled to know that the people that she had hurt the most with her failure forgave her, and they even accepted her.

Kuchinawa had no idea what to believe anymore. Before he had thought what he was doing was the right thing, but the very thing he had worked so hard for was the thing that had killed him. Now, he knew that it would even lead him into hell.

"I'm so sorry for everything Sheena. I didn't trust you and I made what was probably already hard for you to deal with and made it that much worse. I hope that you can forgive me. I deserve to go into hell, and to pay for my sins I will," Kuchinawa told her. Sheena looked at him in disbelief.

"No, you can't go, you don't have to. We're finally friends again and now you're leaving. You're leaving because of me," Sheena cried.

"You are much more worthy to go into heaven than I am. Go and live out the rest of your life," Kuchinawa said as he disappeared turning into dust.

* * *

"Give it up Lloyd, you know that you can't win against me," Yggdrasil laughed as he hacked right through the Eternal Swordsman's defenses. Without the power of Origin, Lloyd was having a hard time fighting against the half-elf. Genis attempted to help the swordsman with his spread attack, but Yggdrasil managed to teleport behind the mage in time, knocking him out with his own Outburst attack.

Lloyd knew that he couldn't let Yggdrasil win, not after what he had done to his father and his sister. He wouldn't let the man that ruined his life defeat him now. Genis didn't want to give in either. This was the man that had kept Mithos hostage for so long, he had destroyed one of the few friends he felt that he had in the world. He wouldn't let him get away with that.

_"Just keep believing in yourself,"_

Lloyd soon felt as strange energy flow through his body as he felt his strength return to him. He knew that he had heard that voice somewhere in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite place it. It was very comforting and very familiar. He then realized that it could only belong to his mother. Lloyd got to his feet and pointed his sword at Yggdrasil with his new power flowing through his body.

"Let's get him Mom," Lloyd said as he rushed at Yggdrasil once again.

_"We can't let him get away with what he's done,"_

Genis couldn't mistake that voice, but he wasn't too sure if he was just imagining it. He knew that it belonged to the younger version of Mithos Yggdrasil, but he also knew that he was dead and Yggdrasil had said that this version was in heaven. He soon felt an energy flow into his body as he felt his strength rise as he got to his feet to prepare his next spell.

"Meteor Storm!" Genis yelled as he sent many large meteors straight at the half-elf. Yggdrasil attempted to move out of the way, but was moved back into their path as Lloyd knocked into him with a nasty Beast attack.

The attack hit Yggdrasil head on as he was left in a crater from where a meteor had hit before sliding along the ground. He slowly got to his feet, determined not to lose. He looked to Genis and Lloyd, trying to figure out why they were suddenly fighting much better all of a sudden. He then saw the look in their eyes and realized what had happened. He tried to run at them again, but Genis attacked him with his Gravity Well attack, followed up by Lloyd's Heavy Tiger Blade attack. This caused the former Cruxis seraph to fall to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground he dissolved into dust.

* * *

Spiritua couldn't believe it. The prayers of the blonde girl coupled with the determination and hope of the members of the group was enough to defeat their worst enemies. She stormed off to prepare for her battle with the group. She wouldn't be so easy to beat, after all, she had been plotting her revenge for almost four thousand years.

* * *

Anna, Martel, Mithos, Kuchinawa's parents, Zelos' mother, and Alicia were all standing in front of the others in the group. It was time for them to say good-bye, at least for the moment.

"Anna...thank you so much," Kratos told his wife with Storm and Lloyd next to him.

"This is a strong family and weak-hearted people will not be able to stand up against us. Kratos...you have amazed me with how you have brought this family back together," Anna told him.

"Are you leaving again?" Storm asked sadly as she looked up at her mother.

"Yes, but you know how to find me now. You just have to remain strong and believe in yourself and others even in tough times," Anna told her.

"Mom...I can't believe it. You're as amazing as I imagined you," Lloyd said as he continued to stare at her in wonder.

"Lloyd, you have grown into a fine young man and I know that you will continue to do great things in the future. I love you all," Anna told him and looked to all of them as she slowly disappeared.

* * *

"Thank you Martel. You helped me learn to believe in myself once again. You helped me remember that it's not my race that makes me strong, it's my heart," Raine said as he looked at the half-elf.

"Raine, I know that you will go far in life. You are working towards the same thing that I worked for many years ago. I know that you can succeed at it too," Martel told her before walking closer to Yuan.

"Are you sure that you are all right with me being with someone else?" Yuan asked her hesitantly.

"Yuan, I understand that you still care about me, but it's silly to still be alone because you're afraid you'll forget about me. It's fine, you need to be with someone else. Of course, I'd wait until she's finished with Zelos," Martel said, ending with a chuckle.

"Well, that's good to know. Thank you for all your help, you're still amazing," he said as he reached out for her hand.

"It's time for me to go," she said sadly as she backed away, disappearing from their eyes.

* * *

"Why did you come to protect me? I thought you would want me to be gone, you said I should have never been born," Zelos said sadly as he looked at his mother.

"That attack that I died from when you were younger, I jumped there for you. I said that you should have never been born because I thought that nothing but misfortune would befall you. I knew what the fate of the Chosen was, I just didn't know that things would turn out so well for you. I really didn't have too much time to explain myself to you then," she assured him. "I loved you, your title never mattered," she told him.

"Well, that makes two women in my life that didn't care about that title," Zelos said as he looked over at Storm who was talking to her own mother.

"She's a good match for you, you two understand each other I believe," she told him as she slowly disappeared. "Remember that I do love you...my Zelos," she said before she was gone completely.

* * *

"Thank you Mithos, I'm glad that you're finally free of that guy," Genis said as he looked at his half-elf friend.

"You guys all saved me too, I'm only repaying the favor," he replied.

"Does this mean that we're still friends after all that?" Genis asked.

"Only if you still want to be friends with someone like me," Mithos replied uneasily.

"Of course, you're one of the best friends I've ever had," Genis said happily.

"Good, so don't forget me, okay?" Mithos asked him before he slowly began to fade.

"Goodbye...," Genis sighed as he watched him leave once again.

* * *

"I'm sorry for what happened to Kuchinawa," Sheena told his parents sadly.

"We knew that it was bound to happen, we're just happy that we didn't have to use force with him. At least he was able to see what he had done wrong,"they told her.

"I suppose, but I will miss him. I really cared about him," Sheena told them honestly.

"We know, and so does he," they assured her before they disappeared.

* * *

"Thank you Alicia, I can't believe that Dad would act that way," Presea told her sister. "I really do feel like it could be partially my fault, but there wasn't all that much that I could have done for him," she explained to her.

"There was absolutely nothing you could have done. He was just drowning in his own depression that he forgot about us. That's his own fault," Alicia told her. "Oh, and where is Regal?" she asked her.

"He is watching the children for us," Presea explained.

"Be sure to tell him that I love him, and that I'm happy," Alicia made her promise.

"Don't worry I will, he'll be happy to know that too," Presea assured her.

"Goodbye, Presea," Alicia told her as she disappeared from her sight.

* * *

As soon as everyone was finished with their good-byes Lloyd decided that they had to go and finish what they came here for. They had to find Spiritua and defeat her like they had their enemies. They had dealt with her power once, and they weren't sure if they could handle it this time (Return of the Queen ending chapters). Nonetheless, they continued on, keeping their hopes high.

"Thank you all so much," Colette whispered as she followed along behind the group.

* * *

Well, that's it for the end of this chapter. I really hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and please review this chapter as well. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the support. Anyway, thanks and please review! 


	14. Chapter 14: Ruler of Lost Souls

Okay, sorry that I haven't updated in a little while, but here's the next chapter for everyone. This is the fight that ya'll have been waiting for I'm assuming. Well, anyway, thanks for all the reviews last chapter and I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 14: Ruler of Lost Souls

Lloyd and the others ran through the realm that they were stuck in, looking all over for Spiritua. With as difficult as the other lost souls had been to defeat they were all a little nervous going into this battle. Soon enough, as they were running, the group stopped in their tracks when they heard her familiar voice begin to laugh. They all looked to their left and saw Spiritua standing about ten feet next to them. They had no idea how she had gotten there, they knew that as they were running by they didn't see her there.

Pushing their questions and their doubts aside, the group looked over at the young woman, ready to give her everything they had. Sutra smirked at them, knowing full well how her own power compared to theirs, especially since Lloyd's eternal sword was of no use in the realm of lost souls.

"Do you really expect to defeat me?" she asked them, laughing a little at their efforts.

"I expect to send you to hell, crying for your mommy," Storm said with a lot of cockiness in her voice.

"Girl, when I'm done with all of you, your body will be mine," Spiritua replied confidently.

"We won't let you do that," Lloyd assured her.

"We'll see...," Spiritua got out before she came at the others in the group. She was in human form, no longer just a voice or a spirit. She was about average height, about five foot six or so. She had long, dark brown hair that was tied back in a braid that reached her waist. She had brown eyes that matched her hair that stared at the group intently as she fought. She was wearing a simple white shirt with a pair of red, baggy capris. She wore no shoes, running barefoot across the barren ground. She ran at the group fast and unsheathed two swords from both sides.

Lloyd seemed shocked that there was someone else that fought with two swords and seemed almost eager to see if he could match her skills. Kratos didn't seemed too shocked, considering that he had once traveled with the girl.

Spiritua came right for Lloyd who swung his swords at her in a thrusting attack. Spiritua jumped over Lloyd and his attack, landing behind him. Lloyd was able to quickly spin around and defend himself against her own attack. She was strong as she slammed her swords down against his. He had never felt so much power, of course, when someone is plotting revenge for four thousand years he could only expect that they'd be strong.

"Fireball!" Spiritua heard Genis yell out before she could dodge the flames from his attack. She was knocked backwards, but the attack had little effect on her otherwise. Before she could completely recover though, she was being continuously attacked by Sheena.

The ninja was relentless as she kept throwing card after card at the spirit. Spiritua kept knocking as many of the cards away with her swords as she could before she grew tired of the woman's efforts. She bent down a bit and attacked her with a Sonic Thrust attack, moving under her attacks. She managed to slice Sheena in the leg as the ninja hobbled backwards. Lloyd wasn't about to let Sheena get injured too badly as he jumped in front of her to allow her to escape.

Zelos and Storm came after Spiritua together as they split before reaching her. Zelos went for one side while Storm came at the other side. Storm attacked Spiritua with her Tiger Blade attack as Zelos attacked her with his Demon Fang attack. Before Spiritua could get at them, Lloyd knocked her back with his Hunting Beast attack. She was knocked off her feet as she flew in the air, but she managed to land perfectly on the ground. She wasn't able to react in time as Zelos and Storm used their Cross Thrust combo to slice into her from both sides.

Presea wasn't about to be left out of the battle as she and Kratos both ran at her. Presea used her Damnation attack to knock Spiritua to the ground. While she was slightly stunned, Kratos used his Grave attack to launch her in the air. While she was in mid-air, Raine released her own spell against her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Photon!" Raine yelled as the light mana pounded into the girl. Spiritua landed with a loud thud on the ground. Yuan wasn't about to let her recover as he ran at her. He raised his own weapon, but Spiritua lifted her swords up and blocked his attack before pushing him away from her. She jumped backwards before giving herself a First Aid treatment.

"It seems that I underestimated you," she said. "I guess I'll have to turn it up a notch," she finished as she revealed a pair of purple wings. She hovered in the air for a few moments before moving towards the group once again.

Storm and Colette were the first to reveal their own wings as they flew at her. They teamed up and attempted to hit her with their Angel Feathers attack. Spiritua easily dodged the attack. She flew over to Colette and used her Death Eater attack, knocking the young girl to the ground painfully. Storm flew over to get back at Spiritua, but was knocked away by her Outburst attack. Storm rolled a few feet backwards before struggling to get back up.

Zelos ran in front of Storm as Spiritua attempted to approach the injured girl. Zelos attacked her with his Eruption attack, knocking her off balance while he helped Storm get off the ground. The two ran off as Raine helped heal Storm and Colette.

Kratos launched a wide array of attacks from his sword. She matched them effectively as he continued to parry with her. Presea came up behind her, slicing her in the back with her axe. Spiritua cried out before knocking them all away with a wave of her hand, mana knocking them both to the ground.

Lloyd came back at Spiritua as she used her Bloody Lance attack on him, slamming him into the ground. She came over to him as she prepared to finish him off.

"Gravity Well!" she heard Genis cry out seconds before she was sent into a world of pain as the ground opened beneath her with her receiving shocks as she was thrown into the air. Lloyd got back to his feet as he made his way back to the rest of the group to wait for the next opportunity to attack.

Spiritua was angrier than ever as she regained control, ready for the next person to dare attack her. Storm was happy to come at the former Chosen as she ran up to her and launched her own Outburst attack. As soon as Spirtua landed on the ground, she was attacked by Storm's Death Eater attack. Storm was about to slice into the girl on the ground in front of her when she felt one of Spiritua's swords suddenly slice into her leg. Storm began to bleed all over from the very large wound that she had made. She collapsed on the ground as Spiritua got to her feet slowly.

"Now, you wait here like a good girl while I kill off your little friends. I'll be back for that body later," she told her as she walked past her, back towards the others.

Kratos and Raine abandoned the battle to administer immediate First Aid to the fallen girl. Strom gripped her leg fiercely while their magic started to heal it.

Sutra, seeing her new friend get injured grabbed one of her arrows and prepared to launch her own attack. She was concerned about Storm, but at he same time she was enraged by Spiritua's actions. She wanted so badly to defeat the spirit in front of them. She felt a new surge of mana rush through her body to her arrow. She saw it glow brightly with light energy. She smirked at her new ability as she launched her Light Arrow.

Spiritua was too concerned with Sheena and Zelos' attacks that she didn't see the arrow flying towards her. The arrow flew swiftly and accurately as it hit Spiritua directly in the heart. The girl howled out in pain as she clutched her chest before collapsing to the ground.

Zelos ran over to Storm to see how she was doing, but just before the group could start celebrating, they heard an all too familiar voice begin to laugh all around them.

"Do you really think that you can destroy me so easily? You haven't even seen my true power," Spiritua's voice echoed throughout the realm before the ground began to shake.

Zelos grabbed onto Storm as they clutched each other. The earth shook and the sky turned black before something began to form in the near distance.

* * *

Well, that's the end, and a cliffie at that. I know that you all love me. Anyway, I really hope you're enjoying this ending. Definitely the strongest enemy they've ever had. Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter once again and please review this one as well. Thanks! 


	15. Chapter 15: Spiritua Reborn

Okay, it's time for the next chapter. This one is hard for me, I wasn't too sure how I wanted to do this, but I think I finally figured it out. Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Spiritua Reborn

Storm and Zelos looked up as they held onto each other. They could see that something was forming in front of them, but they couldn't tell exactly what it was. Was Spiritua really dead? They were all having their doubts. Suddenly, they could see a large black monster rise up in the distance.

The monster was tall, probably about fifteen feet or so. Storm looked at it hard, looking at it and trying to figure out what it was, and wondering if this was the form that Spiritua had really taken on. All of a sudden, the beast roared before opening its two bright red eyes to stare at the group. Those eyes caught Storm's attention as she remembered the red eyes that Pronyma had gained when she became Spiritua's reincarnate. She knew then that this was truly Spiritua's reborn spirit. This was the wrath that people had feared for so long in both worlds.

"That thing is Spiritua, I just know it," Storm yelled at the others as they stared up at the almost dragon-like creature.

The beast became more like a dragon when two scaly wings erupted from its back as it cried out from the pain of its new appendages. It looked hungrily at the group as it showed off its two front canines. It took one step towards the group, and in doing so, made the whole earth shake as they all held on to their footing the best that they could. This battle was going to be tough indeed.

"Well, I beat this as Pronyma's reincarnate once, I suppose I should be able to do it again," Storm said, not quite as confidently as she had hoped it would be as she stepped towards the monster.

"You're crazy if you think you can beat that thing!" Sheena yelled at her.

"Well, we have to fight her, right?" Storm shot back. Sheena stared down at the ground, knowing that the girl was right. No matter how difficult the battle in front of them seemed, they had no choice but to fight.

"Colette...Dad, do you think you guys can help me? We need to attack it at once," Storm told them as they came over towards her to hear her plan. Before long all three of them had revealed their wings and were flying towards the giant monster.

"Okay, now!" Storm yelled at the others down on the ground as she, Kratos, and Colette were within a good distance of the dragon.

"Tidal Wave!" Genis yelled.

"Ray!" Raine shouted.

"Lightning!" Yuan called out.

"Light Arrow," Sutra called out as she released her arrow.

All four attacks hit the dragon head on, but didn't faze it at all. It didn't even flinch when it was hit. Storm was at least hoping that they would be able to distract it, but it was focused on its new floating prey.

"Okay, let's go guys," Storm yelled out to her own party as the three of them began to chant. "Sacred powers, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupted souls. You ready for this? Judgement!" Storm chanted before releasing her attack as Colette and Kratos released their own at the same time. They sky began to prepare to release its powerful rays at the deadly beast, but the dragon stared up at the sky and roared loudly. As its roar echoed across the realm, darkness spread out from its body as well.

As the darkness hit Storm, Kratos, and Colette they were thrown backwards before collapsing motionless on the field. As it came towards the others they all tried to outrun it, but with no success. They were all thrown across the field before dropping over unconscious. The dragon roared at its success as it watched its prey being killed off from its darkness.

_

* * *

"What's going on? What happened?" a very confused Lloyd asked as he looked around at his surroundings. He couldn't quite remember what had happened or what he was doing, but he was at home so he wasn't too concerned._

_"Lloyd, you're home!" Sheena's voice rang out from their home in Mizuho._

_Lloyd looked up to meet gazes with his wife who was being followed by Kagerou and Martel. He stared at them happily. His family meant so much to him, and he didn't know what he would do without them._

_Suddenly, Lloyd's happiness vanished in front of his eyes as his wife's eyes grew huge. He had no idea what was wrong with her, but when she turned to the side he saw a sword stuck through her stomach. Sheena dropped over suddenly, dead instantly. Lloyd was about to run towards her, but he became frozen from shock and fear as he looked back to where his children should have been. He soon heard Martel scream before silence came to his ears. He ran towards where he had heard her scream and saw both her and Kagerou dead on the ground, Spiritua was standing behind their now motionless bodies as she laughed at the swordsman. _

_Lloyd was so angry he was seeing red behind his eyes. He came at the girl who vanished as soon as his sword touched her. It was as if she had never been there at all. The only thing that let him know that she had been there was the sound of her laughter being carried away in the wind. He stared down at his children as he picked Martel up and cradled her in his lap. He began to weep for his loss of the one thing that he had cared so much for._

_

* * *

Raine had no idea what was happening. She couldn't remember what had happened to her, but realized that it wasn't anything good. She could hear the sound of drums being played solemnly as she looked around and saw many people staring at her. She was on a stage with her arms tied behind her back and her legs were also tied together. She looked to her right and saw Genis in the same situation as she was. She was suddenly forced onto a small box where she stood. She didn't know what was going on, but the situation revealed itself as a noose was put around her neck._

_Raine began to panic as she realized that she and Genis were going to be hanged. She tried to get away, but couldn't move. She then began to hear people screaming in the crowd._

_"Kill the half-elves," someone shouted harshly at them._

_"You can't stop discrimination. Why would you think that we'd accept your kind?" someone else shouted._

_Raine couldn't believe it, they were being killed for trying to end discrimination. She couldn't believe that these people were so selfish and barbaric that they would kill someone because they wanted change. Humans could be so cruel and heartless._

_"Kill the mage first," someone yelled as Raine watched a man walk up behind Genis. He came over and kicked the trapdoor that Genis' box was sitting on causing the door to open and Genis and the box go down with it. Raine looked away quickly before she could watch his rope tighten at the end. She heard him struggle for what seemed like forever before she heard silence. Raine's vision was blurred as she tried to look over at Genis, but she saw the man begin to walk towards her._

_

* * *

Kratos woke up feeling very disoriented. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing there. He looked around and realized that he was in the middle of a forest. He wondered why he was alone and where Lloyd or the others had gone to._

_Suddenly, he saw Lloyd stagger out of the brush. He was covered in blood as he caught sight of his father. He tried to get to him, but he collapsed on the ground. Kratos ran over to his son to find out what had happened to him and to help him out. When he got there he realized that he was too late to save him. He had lost too much and he was barely alive as it was. Kratos didn't hide his tears as he looked down at his dying son. _

_"I'm sorry Dad...I couldn't protect her...I'm not a good big brother...," he struggled to say before he finally let out a long sigh, his last._

_"What?" Kratos questioned as he gently laid Lloyd down and looked around for his sister. After a few moments of searching he saw something on the ground in the distance. He ran over to the already lifeless body of Storm. She had a large wound in her chest. She had been stabbed there violently from what he could tell. Kratos assumed that Lloyd had tried to protect her, but was unable to. He must have battled whoever killed her for a while because her body was already beginning to get cold. Kratos couldn't believe it, he was alone. He didn't know if he could handle losing everyone that he cared for at the same time...and he wasn't there to protect them._

_"Hah, I told you that I would kill them. They were just worthless maggots anyway. Why did you even care about them?" Kvar's voice rang out through the forest as Kratos tried to find the source. He was going to tear him apart limb from limb._

_

* * *

Zelos didn't know what was going on. He was pretty sure that he was doing something pretty important and suddenly he blacked out and ended up wherever he was. What was going on? He looked around and caught Storm staring at him._

_"What's going on?" he asked her. _

_"I told you that I was leaving with Yuan, don't you ever listen?" she asked him angrily._

_"You're what?" he asked, shocked and hurt by her statement. He wanted to pretend that he hadn't heard what she had said to him._

_Storm sighed before looking at him before continuing again. "I'm leaving you. I'm going with Yuan. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm leaving...we're through," she told him harshly before spinning around to go towards a waiting Yuan. She ran to him and hugged him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. They kissed as Zelos watched the half-elf walk off with his wife. _

_He then caught something that he wasn't prepared to see. Yuan glanced at the red-head with one eyes as he continued to kiss Storm. He reached to his back pocket and pulled out a small dagger. Zelos' eyes grew wide as he saw Yuan move it close to Storm's back as the Renegade leader rub her back with his other hand._

_"No, Storm!" Zelos called out as he watched Yuan thrust the dagger into her causing her to doubled over in pain before collapsing to the ground. The only sound she made was a small whine._

_

* * *

Storm looked around at her surroundings. She knew them all too well, but she didn't know why she was there. She was in the small prison of Derris-Kharlan that she had spent a lot of time in in the past. She tried to remember what had happened, but she couldn't._

_Suddenly, Pronyma stepped in slowly staring menacingly at the terrified girl. Storm could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stiffen at the sight of her former teacher._

_"What's going on?" Storm asked cautiously._

_"Don't you remember? You're worthless little friends were killed at Cruxis is back. You managed to survive somehow so we figured that we could use you somehow. So...how's it feel to be alone?" she asked her._

_Storm stared at her in disbelief. What had happened that they had all been killed? Why did fate allow her to always live when she knew that she didn't deserve it? Well, now she was being punished for her cursed luck. _

_"I think I'm going to enjoy having you around. I have a lot of years of revenge planned for you. This time though...no one's here to save you," Pronyma laughed before grabbing Storm painfully by her hair and dragging her out of her cell. _

_Where was Zelos when she needed him the most? Why had he left her, she wanted him back so badly. Storm couldn't help it as the tears flowed down her face at the thoughts of her losses. _

* * *

The dragon watched as the darkness slowly brought out his prey's worst nightmares, killing them slowly on the inside. Soon they would be this monster's to consume completely as their fears and pain would give it strength. It wouldn't be long now before they were dead.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Actually, it's a lot gorier and angstier than I thought it would be when I started writing. Now, I know that I didn't do a scene for everyone, but everyone is going through one. Everyone, use your own imagination. It might have gotten repetitive with some people. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews last time and I hope you liked it. Thanks! 


	16. Chapter 16: Bring out the Light

Well, I suppose I should update this story, right? Well, I can definitely do that. This has been another chapter that has been plaguing me. Writer's block hasn't been quite what I've been going through, more like inability to decide what I want to do to make this best for the readers. Well, I hope that you like the decision I came to, and enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 16: Bring out the Light

_Lloyd had Martel cradled in his lap. He couldn't believe that someone would kill such an innocent and defenseless young child just to take revenge on him. Not only that, but they had also killed his son and his wife which made it so much worse. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, and he really didn't want to make them stop. _

_"Lloyd...you have to wake up...," _

_Lloyd heard a familiar voice, the voice of his mother. She was calling to him, but he had no idea what she was talking about. He was awake, wasn't he?_

_"What are talking about?" he asked as he began to look around him. Suddenly, his mother stepped into the clearing. She was so beautiful. She fairly tall and slender, but she was a bit shorter than his father was. She had chestnut brown hair like he did, and hazel eyes like Storm. She was wearing a simple white dress held up by two thin straps. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and Lloyd could tell as he looked at her why his father had fallen in love with her. He couldn't exactly remember why he knew that it was his mother, but he felt in his heart that she was. She looked at him with her loving eyes as she walked easily by Sheena and Kagerou's dead bodies. She didn't even spare them a passing glance as she walked towards her son._

_"This isn't real Lloyd. You have to remember that you were fighting Spiritua in the realm of lost spirits. She's using her dark powers to cause everyone to believe that their worst fears are coming true," Anna told him as she looked at her son with pleading eyes._

_"It seems pretty real to me," Lloyd said as he held onto Martel a little tighter, not wanting to give up the illusion in front of him._

_"Lloyd, you have to trust me. You have to let go of her. You have to finish the fight before everyone's killed," Anna yelled at him, trying her hardest to snap him out of it._

_"I can't...can't leave them," Lloyd cried out._

_"Lloyd! You have to do this!" Anna yelled at him. Lloyd looked up at her, trying to read her face. He wasn't quite sure if this was his real mother and not just some illusion of her. His heart told him she was real, but his mind still wasn't convinced. He saw the look in her eyes and realized that she was someone he could trust. He laid Martel on the ground as he got to his feet. Anna smiled at him as she watched him come closer to her._

_"Okay, I believe you...I think I can remember a little bit," Lloyd told her._

_"Help them all Lloyd," Anna told him before she began to glow a bright white light that soon engulfed Lloyd as well._

_

* * *

Raine tried to get away before the man could come over to her, but she wasn't able to move. She watched in horror as the man crept ever closer to her. She couldn't even hear most of what the crowd was screaming anymore. She couldn't let it all end like this, not after what they did to her brother. She wouldn't let them. Of course, at this point, it didn't look like she was going to get anywhere in time._

_"Raine...just relax...there is no threat here. The real threat is somewhere else...," _

_Raine knew that voice belonged to Martel. How she knew that, she had no idea, but she just could tell. She looked around before finding the source of the voice in the crowd. Martel was standing in the middle of the crowd staring at her intensely. Raine looked back at her before Martel responded._

_"You were fighting Spiritua in the realm of lost souls. Your worst fears are going to consume you if you don't wake up now," she yelled at her._

_Raine couldn't believe it. Martel was standing in the middle of a mob of humans screaming things to her, and no one in the crowd acted as if she was even there. Maybe she could believe her. At this point, she really didn't have any other option. Raine nodded her head silently as the man behind her kicked her trap door causing her to fall. _

_Martel was surrounded by a bright light that quickly engulfed Raine just before she hit the end of the rope._

_

* * *

Kratos didn't want to believe it. His only family had been killed by the man that had ruined his life once. He was going to find Kvar and rip him apart piece by piece. His daughter had been brutally murdered from the looks of her injuries, and Lloyd had died trying to protect her. Kratos collapsed to his knees as he dug his nails into the dirt, too overcome by his rage and sorrow to keep moving. His whole world had fallen apart in only a few seconds._

_"Kratos...relax...it's not real...,"_

_Kratos would know that voice anywhere, but why was Anna coming to him at a time like this? _

_"Have you come here to tell me how disappointed you are in me for letting Kvar murder our children?" Kratos asked her harshly._

_"Kratos, this is just an illusion by Spiritua. You were fighting her and now she is using your worst fears to kill you. You have to calm down and wake up from this," Anna told him as she appeared before him and bending down next to him. She was so close and she felt so real, he could feel her breath on his cheek._

_"How can I be sure that you aren't the illusion? I mean...if this truly was an illusion then why do Lloyd and Storm feel so real?" he asked her. "You feel real as well, but you've already passed on, this doesn't make any sense," Kratos told her._

_"Kratos...only you can decide what to do, but I hope that you choose to believe your wife," she told him as she got back up and began to slowly walk away. Kratos sat in thought for a few moments before rising to his feet and walking quickly towards Anna. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to look at him._

_"I believe you, please tell me that none of this has happened," Kratos told her convincingly._

_"It won't happen yet if you can prevent it," she assured him before she enveloped herself and Kratos in a bright light._

_

* * *

Zelos couldn't believe it. He had trusted Yuan so much, and then he went and stole Storm away from him, then killed her in front of him._

_"How could you do that? After everything she's done for you. I thought that you cared about her," Zelos asked Yuan looking between him and Storm's lifeless body as Yuan began to walk up to him._

_"S he was untrustworthy. She was the most likely candidate to become the next leader of Cruxis," Yuan informed him as he pulled his dagger out. "Now...you won't be telling Kratos or the others of what I've done here," he said as he came at him with the small dagger. _

_Zelos managed to get out of the way, and seeing how he had no weapon ran off to find some sort of help. He managed to outrun him a little bit before he found himself in a dead end. He tried to look for another way out, but found that Yuan came around to where he was, blocking his only exit._

_"Zelos...there's not much time. You have to believe in me and know that this is not real, but the fear that you have can still kill you. Do you believe in me enough to want to wake up and face your enemy once again," Zelos' mother's voice rang out to him. Zelos knew who it was and was eager to reply as he watched Yuan approach._

_"At this point I'm willing to try just about anything, although, I have no idea what you're talking about," Zelos agreed as he disappeared in a flash of light just before Yuan reached him._

_

* * *

Storm couldn't believe that she was alone once again. Although, with everything that she'd done in the past she figured she deserved to be put through what she was about to get. At this point it was all meaningless to her anyway. The pain inflicted on her would only affect Pronyma, Storm was had already given up._

_"Don't give up Storm...they're still alive...they need your help,"_

_Her mother was speaking to her. Her friends and family were still alive, perhaps Pronyma had been lying to her. Maybe there was still hope. After everything her and her mother had been through she was ready to trust her. _

_"Do you believe me Storm?" Anna asked her._

_Storm nodded her head before she was thrown against a wall in one of the hallways of Derris-Kharlan by Pronyma who had been dragging her around. Before Pronyma could put her through anymore pain she was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. _

* * *

Lloyd woke up where he remembered being before. He was a little groggy, but otherwise he was all right. He looked over and saw Sheena slowly snapping out of her own trance as well. Everyone else was beginning to wake up from the hold that the darkness had had on them. They had been saved by their trust in the people who cared about them once again. But the battle was still not over. As Lloyd looked over, the dragon that Spiritua had transformed herself into was staring at them with anger and disbelief. Lloyd looked over at the now awake Storm who looked back at him.

"If we work together with the spirits we can defeat her. I know how," Storm told him confidently as she pulled out her blue wings.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Out of one bad situation and back into another one. Minor detour there for them, but they were able to make it through. I don't think anyone would like the ending I was thinking of doing so hopefully you like this one. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews from last time once again. Please review this chapter as well and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Battle

Okay, it's time for the next chapter. I really hope that everyone has enjoyed this story. I don't know when the next one will be. I might stick to stories like "Could it Be Love?" to help fill some of the empty spots I left in some of the stories. I know that when I leave for college in 3 weeks there won't be as much updating for me. So, it's been a fun ride with all the stories and I hope that everyone who is still reading this has enjoyed it as well. It might sound like I'm done, but I'm sure that I'll get some other crazy idea and we'll have another story, and you can count on that happening. Oh, and before I forget I made another montage on This one is about my favorite red-head Zelos! Anyway, check it out sometime. Well, here comes the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: The Final Battle

"What are you planning on?" Lloyd asked his sister as she stared at the beast that stood in front of her. She had her glowing blue wings out and was ready for some sort of attack. When she heard Lloyd she looked at him. He could tell that she wasn't completely certain about what she was about to do, but he knew that she would try it even if he tried to talk her out of it.

"I defeated this spirit before when it was inside Pronyma with my mom. If all of us join our faith and the spirits return to aid us, I know that we can defeat it for good," Storm said as she clenched her fist. She was ready to take it on, no matter what the consequences were.

"I'm going with you," Storm looked behind her and saw Sutra coming up next to her. She stared straight at the beast, ready to do whatever Storm asked of her.

"We're all ready for this," Sheena said as the rest of the group came up behind the three of them and stared at them with a new and determined look. "What do we have to do?" she asked as she looked at the auburn-haired girl.

"With Mom's spirit I was able to defeat Spiritua's spirit before. If we all call out the spirits that have been helping us and ask for their power I know that I can use my Judgement attack and blow her away. It worked before, so it has to work now. You all just need to pray for their help and believe that we can defeat the darkness. They'll come...I know it," Storm told them.

"You're going out there by yourself?" Sutra asked bewildered by the information. "I'm going with you. I can handle a Judgement attack with this Cruxis Crystal. I won't let you go out on your own," Sutra told her stubbornly. Storm stared at her, knowing that she wouldn't change the young woman's mind. Storm couldn't believe how far Sutra had come since she met her. First, she was the one who destroyed all of Symphonia and turned all the worlds upside down, and now she was on their side willing to risk her life to help the person that she had once despised. Storm nodded her head silently as they both prepared to fly towards the dragon.

As Storm was ready to fly closer she felt a hand around her wrist. She looked backwards and met Zelos' blue eyes staring at her sadly. "Zelos...?" she asked quietly.

"Please come back. I don't want to see you hurt again," he told her painfully.

"I will, but why are you acting like this?" she asked him, he'd never done this before any battle. She was answered as he pulled her closer towards him, wrapping her up in a hug. They stood there for a few moments. Storm was a little overcome with what was going on, not to mention the fact that she was confused as to why he was acting the way he was.

"I was afraid that I lost you forever back at Origin's seal. I thought I'd never see you again. I can't go through that again," he said as he gripped her a little tighter.

"I'll be careful, don't worry," she told him. She hoped that what she said was true, she didn't want to lie to him. As soon as he let go she flew into the air with Sutra as they came closer to the dragon. The entire group on the ground began to concentrate as they struggled to call upon the spirits that had already helped them so much.

The dragon saw the two coming as it roared at them defiantly. Suddenly, Sutra and Storm heard Spiritua's voice echoing all around them.

"Fools! Do you truly believe that you can defeat me? There is nothing that will stop me from gaining that body of yours Storm and destroying every living creature on that pathetic planet of yours. I will gain revenge on those that caused me all my pain and misery," Spiritua screamed at them. The dragon replied with a loud screech that caused Sutra and Storm to hold their hands over their ears.

"Okay...I need you now more than ever Mom," Storm sighed as she began to pray, hoping that her spirit would come to her aid.

"Mithos, please come and help me correct the mistakes that I have made," Sutra whispered as she too began to pray.

"Martel, help save all the innocent lives that Spiritua attempts to destroy," Raine pleaded as she prayed on the other end of the battlefield.

"Mom, help Storm and Sutra so we can bring peace to Symphonia once again...like you wanted," Lloyd asked silently as he mustered up all the hope he had to summon her.

"Mother...Father...help send this evil spirit into hell," Sheena called as she prayed for her parents to come to their aid.

"Mithos...if you truly are my friend then come and defend us now in our time of need," Genis asked, hoping the half-elf friend he once had would answer his call.

"Anna...help our children defeat this evil so they may live in a peaceful world like we once dreamed of," Kratos pleaded as he tried to bring his wife's spirit to the battlefield.

"Mom, you have to help me and protect the woman I love. I didn't believe in you before, but now I know why you died. You died to protect me, and I would die to protect her. Please...you have to help us!" Zelos cried out, desperate to get his mother to come back and aid them.

"Alicia...please help end this battle," Presea asked as she prayed for her sister's return.

"Martel, we can't achieve the world you wanted as long as this evil is still around...you must help us defeat it," Yuan pleaded as he tried to bring back his beloved Martel.

"Please spirits...help us defeat Spiritua," Colette prayed to bring any and all of the spirits to the battlefield.

Suddenly, bright lights began to emerge from inside of everyone praying down below. The dragon watched curiously as they all glowed brightly. All of a sudden, the light flew swiftly into Storm and Sutra, leaving the others bodies completely.

"No...it can't be...," Spiritua stuttered as she watched was taking place in front of her.

Storm opened her eyes and stared at the beast with a smirk on her face. "Oh yeah, you remember this attack don't you," she said as she began glowing even brighter at the same time Sutra did as well.

Suddenly, Storm and Sutra began their incantation as they watched the dragon attempt to produce it's own dark attack.

"Sacred powers, shed thy light upon this land. Cast this corrupted soul into eternal damnation, so others may live peacefully. See you in hell Spiritua. Divine Judgement!" they both called out, Storm added her own little comment near the end. A huge explosion of white light erupted from the two of them as it completely blew past Spiritua's failed attempts at a dark attack to defend herself. All the strength of the group's faith powered up even more by the spirits' help was more than enough to wipe through Spiritua. The dragon cried out painfully, followed by the howling screams of Spiritua herself. They al watched from below as the dragon blew into dust as the light spread over it. Spiritua was finally back where she belonged.

Soon the light that had engulfed the entire area began to dissipate as the spirits themselves made their way back into heaven where they belonged. The group couldn't see Storm or Sutra anywhere in the sky, but soon saw them laying on the ground farther in front of them.

The entire group ran over to them to make sure they were all right. Things didn't look to good as they noticed that the two weren't really moving. Zelos picked up lifted Storm off the ground a bit and rested her head on his lap.

"Come on Storm, you have to be okay. You weren't going to leave me again," he cried as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Sutra...please wake up. All your friends are here, tell us you're all right," Sheena attempted to get her to wake up. Suddenly, she heard a groan as she looked down and saw the young girl begin to stir below her.

"Did we win, or are we all dead?" Sutra asked as she looked up at the group of people surrounding her.

"You guys won. Spiritua is finally gone. How do you feel?" Sheena asked her, laughing a little at her comment.

"I think I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," Sutra said as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She had used up an enormous amount of strength and she didn't have much left.

Zelos felt like he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears much longer. He looked over and saw that Sutra had already woken up, but when he looked down at Storm he saw that she still hadn't stirred. He closed his eyes a little as a tear escaped his eyes landing on Storm's forehead. With his eyes closed he didn't notice as Storm slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the man above her.

"Zelos...are you crying?" she asked him weakly. Zelos' eyes snapped open as he stared down and saw Storm looking up at him with her hazel eyes.

"You're okay!" he cheered as he bent down to hug her as he took her off his lap.

"Zelos...I can't breathe when you do that," Storm complained as he finally let her go.

"Sorry," he said he blushed a little. Raine came over after making sure that the two were actually all right as she used her healing powers to help them regain at least some of their lost strength.

"I don't think I want to spend too much time here waiting for you two to get your strength back," she offered as her reasoning.

They all couldn't disagree with her as they made their way back to where the portal was to the living world. They all jumped back into the gate before being spit back out at the Tower of Salvation. Once they were all through, they noticed that the gate disappeared behind them, leaving the realm of lost souls hidden from the living world once again.

"So now what?" Sheena asked. "That's another enemy defeated and the world is safe once again," she announced.

"I suppose we rebuild," Raine told them.

"Yeah, let's go and get back to our lives," Genis said enthusiastically.

The entire group began to make their way out of the Tower. Sheena, Lloyd, Kratos, and Yuan were all walking together when Lloyd suddenly asked a question.

"I wonder if Storm and Zelos finally forgave each other?" he asked.

All four of them looked behind them to catch a glimpse of the couple who were just coming out of the building.

"I have a question for you Zelos," Storm stated as she looked over at the red-head.

"Okay," Zelos asked cautiously.

"Were you crying for me back in there?" she asked him, a small smirk forming on her face.

"Well...I...I thought that you were...," he began nervously. He always tried to make himself out to be the strong person and didn't want Storm to see him crying. "I just had something in my eyes. Besides, I was worried about my hunny," he told her.

"You were worried about me?" Storm asked, flattered by his feelings.

"Yeah, I mean could you imagine if I never got to see your sexy self anymore. I mean...man...I would be missing out," he said as he looked her over a few times. When he got to that part of his statement anyone could see the irritation flowing out of Storm. Before Zelos even got time to react Storm thrashed him on the top of the head, causing him to crash to the ground below him.

Storm stared down at him, satisfied with what she had done. "Is that all I am to you!" she yelled at him when he managed to look up at her.

"It was a compliment," he yelled back.

"Well, it looks like they forgave each other to me," Sheena pointed out as the two continued to argue in the background. Before long they heard Storm give Zelos another lump on his already bruised head.

"Yeah, I'd say things are back to normal," Kratos added as they continued to walk, leaving the Zelos and Storm to bicker on their own.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed this. Now, don't forget this probably won't be the end of the Storm series, but there will be less updates in a few weeks. Anyway, thanks for reading and this concludes the Dark Age! Yay! Well, please review and thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and through the entire story. I have the best readers ever! Thanks you guys! 


End file.
